The Guiding Key: A Kingdom Hearts Story
by kaitoreader93
Summary: Sky is a boy living in Destiny Islands, dreaming of becoming a Keyblade Wielder like his hero, Sora. One night, the Heartless arrive and Sky's life changes forever. Now it is up to him to face his fears and do battle with the wicked Horned King.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

He woke up in the middle of a giant glass platform. On said platform, there was a painting of a princess biting off an apple. Snow White. The boy knew this legend well from the tales of his father. The little boy with light brown hair walked ahead and heard a voice.

Welcome child. This is the station of awakening. You have been chosen to be the next warrior of light.

The boy froze in place. This voice was deep, sincere and warm. The boy looked around and saw a sword, a shield and a staff right in front of him.

In olden days, one had to choose from one of these weapons. However…… not now, and not ever.

In a moment, the sword was destroyed into millions of shards, the shield cracked and exploded and the staff melted into a gooey liquid.

You have been chosen as a peacekeeper. Fighting will not be for you. Only peace and love.

The boy couldn't speak in the dream. Instead, he felt his heart skip a beat and the platform began to glow and flowers grew on it. Just then, the dark abyss he was in turned into a magnificent sky with clouds as far as the eye could see. The platform also changed. Instead of Snow White, there was grass and flowers that began to bloom. Honey bees appeared out of nowhere and butterflies began to dance in the sky. The boy closed his eyes and began to shed tears.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sora and Kairi were sitting on their favorite tree on the Island. The beloved Paopu Fruit Tree on the small chunk of land. As usual, on the weekends, they would sit there and share on fruit for themselves. Legend had it that those who shared the fruit had a powerful connection of love. Couples usually were the ones who shared the fruit, but families and friends got to share it. Sora and Kairi were deeply in love with each other. After so many adventures and trials they both faced, they wanted to stay by each other's side forever.

"You know I'm going to say it." Said Sora. "Go ahead. I love it when you say it to me." Said Kairi. "I love you." He replied. Kairi blushed. They were holding hands as the sun was setting on the island.

"Sora!" cried a voice. Kairi smiled and turned. "It's Sky. Probably wanting to ask you something." Said Kairi. Sora turned and avoided to roll his eyes. "Probably wants to ask me about what type of Heartless we faced in The Keyblade Graveyard." Said Sora.

"Be nice. He really likes you. Plus, he's the only kid on the Island who believes your stories." Said Kairi. Sora nodded. "The only one who actually found out I was a Keyblade Wielder." Said Sora.

Sky was a little boy with light brown hair running towards Sora and Kairi on the tree. He listened to the stories and legends of the Keyblade Wielders fighting for the light and defeating the dark Heartless, monsters that stole people's hearts. Sky was one of the few kids on the Island who believed strongly in the legends. His father once told him about them when he was very young. His beloved father always saw wonder in the world and in legends, until his death two years ago when he fell on the docks when he was drunk. Sky's father was known as the town drunk unfortunately. As fate would have it, Sky was forced to live on his own in the old house where he lived by the fishing docks on the other side of the islands. To survive, little Sky worked as a bee swatter, shoe shiner, and as a bus boy at the local cantina known as the Whale of an Island.

Despite the harsh life that poor Sky had to live with, the plucky ten year old always moved on with a smile. And his hobby was learning and hearing about the legends of the Keyblade.

"Sky! How are you little guy?" asked Sora, forcing a smile. He was not looking forward to meeting Sky, especially on his date, but it made Kairi happy to see Sora talk with the boy. He had to endure it.

"Sora! Hi! I got a huge question. I was wondering if you could answer it for me." Said Sky. Sora nodded. "Is it about a heartless?" he asked. "No. It's about one of the worlds." Said Sky.

"Sure." Replied Sora. "What was the Caribbean like?" asked Sky. "The Caribbean? It's similar to our world. There are islands, and pirates, not to mention the world is covered with ocean like ours." Said Sora.

"Wow! That must have been cool!" cried Sky. "Yeah, it was kind of like here. By the way Sky, where is your father?" asked Sora. He never actually knew Sky's living conditions. And Sky wanted to keep it that way. He actually told Sora that his father would take him on the island.

"He's…. he's working at the cantina!" said Sky. "The Cantina? But he left you here alone on the island? Wait, kind of think of it…. I never actually met your father." Said Sora now looking concerned and looking around in the island.

"Yeah, he's… busy. I'll wait for him here." Said Sky. Sora and Kairi both shook their heads. "The sun is setting Sky. It's getting dark. Maybe we should take you to your father." Said Kairi.

"Good idea. We can't have you alone here by yourself." Said Sora now getting worried for Sky's safety.

"I'll be fine. I'll wait for my father in the shack." Said Sky.

"Nope. We are taking you to your Dad. He's at the cantina right? We'll go there." Said Sora as he held Sky's hand.

"Wait! It's okay!" cried Sky. "Why are you scared? Your Dad should be the one getting scared! Leaving you here all alone in the island, defending yourself." Said Sora. Kairi smiled at Sora's mature approach to the situation.

"He already did." Mumbled Sky. "Beg your pardon?" asked Sora. "Nothing!" said Sky, now getting nervous. Kairi patted Sky on the head, and he was sweaty. "Sky, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just leave me at the cantina and I'll talk with Dad. No worries!" said Sky.

"Nope. I'm going to talk with him. Leaving you on the island like that. Who does that!?" he asked.

Moments later, Sora and Kairi walked with Sky to the cantina. To their surprise, the cantina was closed for the night! "Hey, where's everyone?" asked Kairi. "The cantina closes on Sunday night early. That way people don't oversleep to go to work the next morning." Said Sky worriedly.

"You knew this place was closed? Then if that's so, where is your Father!?" asked Sora.

Sky shook his head. "My father… is gone Sora. He died two years ago." He replied. Kairi held Sky's hand. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"What!? Then…. Why did you lie to us?" asked Sora. "Because if I told you the truth, you might consider taking me to live in some orphanage. I can't go there! I'm happy where I live!" said Sky. "And where on Destiny Islands do you live in?" asked Sora.

A few moments later, Sky took Sora and Kairi to his house, which resembled a shack. When they entered, they were surprised to see just one chair, an empty living room and three candles.

"When my father was alive, he spent all his money on the cantina. He never bought furniture. We lived like this. I work by shining shoes and being a bus boy at the cantina. That's why I knew it was closed today. I'm sorry guys. I'm … I'm poor. But I'm happy! I have hopes that if I get more money, I'll be able to leave and make something of myself! My father would tell me that if he was around." Said Sky.

Sora and Kairi stood there with their jaws dropped. "You work! And you live here on your own?! And for two years!? That's awful!" cried Kairi. Sora stood forward. "Sky, go to the orphanage. A family will take you in." said Sora.

Sky shook his head. "No. I will put my foot down on that." Said Sky. "Okay, put your foot down, but don't come running to us when you have nothing to eat." Said Sora, hoping that will change Sky's mind.

"I make money. I eat with the money I make." Said Sky, who was starting to get annoyed by his own hero. Sora chuckled. "Okay, but your are a kid. You really shouldn't work. That's child labor." Said Sora.

"I'm a working man!" snapped Sky back. "Your seven." Said Sora. "I'm ten you goofy!" replied Sky back. Sora chuckled. "Goofy is my Dad's name. I'm happy to be. Ha! So there!" said Sora. Kairi shook her head. "Here's a thought! Sora, you take him in." said Kairi. "Say what now?" asked Sora.

"Sky, you will stay with Sora and you will not work. Stay there until we find a family for you." Said Kairi. Sky shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going to work right now." Said Sky, trying to avoid the conversation. "Listen Sky, I know you know what we mean. You are ten. So you are smart enough to know when it's time to call it quits." Said Kairi. Sky nodded. He felt defeated, yet relief at the same time.

Sora walked up to Sky and held out his hand. "If you come with me, I'll tell your more stories about our adventures. Also, this is for your own good." Said Sora. Sky was about to take Sora's hand when Sky's hand began to glow. And shadow appeared in the walls.

"Sora!" cried Kairi. "I know…. Darn those things!" said Sora as he turned around and saw a small black shadow materialize with others. The Heartless have arrived on Destiny Islands again. "I thought the light kept them out!" cried Kairi.

"Something is calling their attention. They don't just appear like this randomly." Said Sora. "Really? I felt they always did." Said Kairi. They both summoned their long and elegant Keyblades and together, they struck down the Heartless that attacked, all while protecting Sky at the same time. However, Sky's hand was still glowing.

"What's going on?" he asked. "They are drawn to your hand! Why?" said Kairi. Sora took a step back and smiled. "I know what that is." He said.

In a moment, Sky's hand glowed a lot more, and there on the spot, he was holding a new Keyblade. It was a long elegant weapon with the same design as Sora's. Only this one was light blue as the sky itself. The Heartless all disappeared and Sky's Keyblade vanished.

"What on Earth is that!?" cried Sky. He was in total shock at what just happened. Sora and Kairi stood there with smiles on their faces and they both looked at each other.

"The Keyblade chose you as a Guardian. Sky, you had this power all along with you." Said Sora.

"But…. I can't be a Keyblade Wielder. I didn't ask for this." Said Sky. Sora chuckled. "I said the same thing many years ago. I was only fourteen. Now, I'm 17 and it feels so long ago.

"The Keyblade choses it's new master. And it chose you. It looks like you don't have a choice anymore friend." Said Kairi.

"I-I don't?" asked Sky. "You know, maybe it is a good idea you stay with me, at least for a while. We'll take you to see an old friend of ours. He is a powerful wizard who used to be a Keyblade Wielder himself. His name is Yen Sid. Maybe he can guide you." Said Sora.

"But…. This is…." Sky wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. Joy and fear were all over his heart. Sky looked up at Sora and Kairi. "I'm not worthy of the Keyblade. I'm just a kid." Said Sky.

"Maybe, but your heart is in the right place. The fact that you survived on your own for two years…. That is a lot." Said Sora. Kairi nodded. "Come. We'll help you through all this." Said Kairi. Sky nodded and took Kairi's hand.

Sky didn't know it at the time, but this was the beginning of an adventure that will be told through eons. This is his story. The story of Sky and his Guiding Key.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old Yen Sid sat on his good chair overlooking the horizon of his world. The Mysterious Tower lay in a realm of music and sound and every day, the landscape would change color. It was a world where flowers came to life and instruments played music on it's own. He sipped his hot tea at peace as the sky was a beautiful blue. Just then, he heard un welcome noise. He knew where it was coming from. He stood up and with a wave of his hand, his good chair went back to it's original spot. He turned around, knowing what to do next.

"Come out of the shadows my old enemy." Said Yen Sid. The room went black and unwelcoming. Yen Sid prepared himself for anything. His powers were enough. Had he his Keyblade…. No, he did not need it. Yen Sid chose this life along ago. The life without a Keyblade.

"Those who hide in the shadows are mere cowards." Said Yen Sid. Then, two evil red eyes began to glow and a dark robbed figure came out wearing a long red robe with black feathers. Two horns were visible on the head, and the face… it was the face of a skull. Yen Sid shook his head sadly. "You? Why are you here? Are you here to torment me?" asked Yen Sid.

"Greetings old friend." Sneered the skull. He stood elegantly and walked slowly towards Yen Sid's desk. "Come any closer, and I will blast you into the Final World." Said Yen Sid, getting his hand in motion. The skull's face burned with rage, but took a very firm composure. "The Horned One. Is that the name they all call you now a days?" asked Yen Sid.

"The Horned King. My subjects refer to me by that name old friend. Look at you Yen Sid. It has been ages since we last met. Our last battle. I remember well, when you used your Keyblade against me." Said the Horned King.

"I had no choice. You knew it was my duty to face you in combat." Said Yen Sid.

"No choice you say? No choice? Lies Yen Sid! Lies! You DID have a choice. However, I am not here to battle you. Rather, I am here to challenge you." Said the Horned King.

"Challenge me? I no longer have the Keyblade to fight you. State your purpose for this visit." Said Yen Sid.

"I have come because I have seen light shine ever so brightly. Light is now ruling over the worlds, and Darkness is losing it's balance. I have come to challenge you in a way that will have you sit comfortably on your chair, while your little soldiers do all your dirty work." Said the Horned King.

Yen Sid felt anger rising inside him. He wanted to blast the Horned King immediately for saying that. But he took a deep breath and listened closely to the Horned King.

"I have captured a few worlds from the far reaches of the universe. These worlds I have gathered are places that little children dreamed when Darkness consumed everything. Worlds where the Heartless cannot enter. For a strange reason, light is protecting those worlds from ever being consumed. I will have those worlds destroyed one by one, and once they expire, the gateway to inner darkness will open for me and I will go to the Dark Realm, and I will summon the greatest darkness the entire Universe has ever seen." Exclaimed the Horned King. Yen Sid shook his head.

"You are simply foolish. Xehanort tried to bring the Keyblade War, but failed. If he did, so will you." Said Yen Sid.

"Xehanort was extremely close, but not close enough. He wanted to bring balance to both light and darkness. But I want more. I want Darkness to be the universal! It shall destroy everything, and there won't be hope. Only despair and ruin, and I will begin by crushing the hearts of the worlds I have captured." Said the Horned King.

"You are breaking my heart Horned One. How I wish you were the same friend I once had in the past. You and I, defenders of balance and prosperity to the worlds. Why did you choose this life?" said Yen Sid.

The Horned King never smiled, but his stoic emotions were enough to send chills down a person's spine.

"You already Know why I chose this life." Said the Horned King.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days have passed since Sky was taken in by Sora. He lived in a little hut not far from the Island. And it was a cozy neat place. Sora had a small kitchen, a small TV in the living room and two bedrooms. He allowed Sky to use the guest bedroom. At night, during dinner, Sora would tell Sky stories of the worlds he visited and about the friends he's made. But two of his friends stood out the most in all of Sora's stories. Donald Duck and Goofy.

One night, as Sora was telling Sky a tale, the boy wanted to know more about them. "So, Donald was always angry when things didn't go his way?" asked Sky.

"Oh yeah! That guy sure got mad over everything. But he has a good heart. And he's really nice once you got to know him." Said Sora.

"And Goofy? What's he like?" asked Sky. Sora smiled more. "Goofy. Man that guy. Where do I begin. He's like… like a father. Every night, when ever we were in the gummi ship and I slept, Goofy would cover me with his vest. And on our adventures, he would always be in front of me, trying to get the Heartless at bay." Said Sora.

"You sound like you like him more than Donald." Said Sky. "I love them both equally." Said Sora. "Love?" asked Sky. He never heard Sora mention that word, unless he was talking about a princess who had a prince or a hero by their side, or about Kairi, but never with different people.

"Yeah. They are really good friends. And I miss them a lot. However, Goofy was the one who always looked out for me the most. Donald too, but not as much." Said Sora, feeling a little bit of emotion.

"Are you okay?" asked Sky.

"I'm fine. Just talking about Donald and Goofy makes me a little home sick. I asked them to move to the Islands many times, but they always say they belong on their own world." Said Sora.

"Do you think you'll see them again?" asked Sky. "I hope so. And I hope you get to meet them too, now that you have a Keyblade." Said Sora.

"But you have a gummi ship. Why can't you just visit them?" asked Sky. "It's not that simple Sky. On the Gummiphone, Donald has been posting pictures of himself with his girlfriend Daisy and it looks like he won't be free anytime soon." Said Sora.

"And Goofy?" asked Sky. "I don't know. Goofy hasn't taken any pictures in a while, and I am getting a little worried. I sent him a message a while back, but no response." Said Sora.

Sky nodded. "It would be cool to meet them. But… if you want, you can. Let's just hop on the Gummiship and simply visit them!" said Sky.

"I wish." Said Sora. "What's holding you back? You want to see them don't you?!" asked Sky feeling rather disappointed.

"Because you need to come along. And we haven't introduced you to anyone yet. It's better if we make a meeting with Yen Sid first. I sent him a letter not long ago and I hope he gets the message." Said Sora.

"Do you think Yen Sid would like me?" asked Sky. "I'm sure he will! In fact, he and Mickey were the ones who built their castle from the ground up. And Disney Town is practically a theme park." Said Sora.

"Yeah." Said Sky, who began to yawn. "Hey Sky, listen…. There's this new place in the islands called the Enchanted Tikki Room. It's a hangout. I promised Kairi I'd be there. Want to come along?" asked Sora.

"The Enchanted Tikki Room? I've been there before! Or rather, worked there. It was one of my first jobs after Dad passed away. The owner didn't like me because I would paint myself with the glow in the dark paint they got there." Said Sky.

"All the more reason you come along. It's supposed to be a family get away, but not much anymore. Anyway, let's go out and have fun!" said Sora as he stood up with excitement. Sky nodded. He was a little sleepy, but he didn't want to spoil the evening for Sora.

The Enchanted Tikki Room was a hut that was large and full of birds of many species. There were Toucans. Parrots, hummingbirds, giant birds, little birds, a whole ton of them! And they were flying all over the hut which had loud music, and the light was a deep purple with different neon colored paint all over the people who came to visit. Sora came with only a tank top, and he dyed part of his dark brown hair with red as soon as he got there. Sky didn't get a dye, but decided to watch instead. Sora ran up ahead in excitement as he saw Kairi. She was wearing a pink and black blouse and her hair was light pink with blue. She too dressed for the occasion.

Sora ran up to her and they hugged and kissed. "You came with Sky I imagine." Said Kairi. "Uh, yeah I did." Said Sora. Sky walked up to them and waved his hand at Kairi. "Hey Kairi. Sorry we're late. Sora got into his party mode!" said Sky.

"Yeah. Always at the last minute." Said Kairi with her hands on her hips. Sora shrugged. "I got myself hot and ready for you." He said. Kairi smiled and Sky felt a little awkward. "Sora, ten year old kid here." Said Sky. Sora chuckled. "C'mon dude, your old enough for some spicy humor." Said Sora.

"Spicy? Do you need to drink water?" asked Sky. Kairi laughed. "Oh, he got you good." Said Kairi. Sora patted Sky's head, a little roughly though. "Yeah, he did." He said with a forced smile.

"Sora! Kairi!" said a familiar voice. Sora and Kairi turned and saw their friend Roxas, Xion and Namine. They too were wearing festive looking clothes. Only Xion had a green dye on her hair. Namine had headbuns like a galactic princess and Roxas simply wore a black and white tank top.

"Hey my good other!" greeted Sora to Roxas. "How are you other me?" said Roxas. Both boys gave each other a hug and a handshake. "You don't visit Twilight Town often. What's the matter with you?" asked Roxas. "Would you believe me if I tell you that the Gummiship ran out of juice?" said Sora.

"If it's out of juice that means your not laughing nor smiling! C'mon, we need to see that smile!" said Roxas pinching Sora's cheeks and rising them. "Stop it doofus." Said Sora. They then started to laugh. Roxas and Sora were very close as brothers. They had similar tastes, but Roxas was always his own person, despite being the nobody of Sora. According to the legends, when a person loses their heart, they become a heartless, but they leave a shell and that shell becomes a nobody, a being not meant to exist. Roxas was also the member of a wicked organization. To make long story short, Roxas went through a lot of trials and in the end, Sora helped him go back to existence and reunite with friends. Sky couldn't hold on to his excitement. He ran up to Roxas and quickly shook his hand.

"Hi! Your Roxas! That is so cool! I'm one of your biggest fans! And I like the story when….." Sky then began to recount the stories. Roxas nodded and listened. Sora whispered in his ear.

"This kid is the only one on the island to believe in our stories. You'll get used to it." Said Sora. Roxas nodded and kneeled down to Sky's level as he was finishing up.

"What's Axel like?! And Saix?! Is he really good now, or is he still evil? What's up with that?!" cried Sky. "Well… Axel is cool. And Saix is also chill….. you know way too much for a kid. What did you say your name was?" asked Roxas.

"His name is Sky and he's a new Keyblade Wielder." Said Namine, who came up towards them. Sky turned to see her and started to geek out. Xion was there too and Sky couldn't handle it. He was standing right in front of the legendary heroes of the Keyblade! Sky wanted to ask questions, but he was totally nervous. Namine, Xion and Kairi were very pretty to look at, and Sky blushed.

"A minute ago you were telling me a lot of stuff. It looks like someone's got a crush on you three." Said Roxas. "I bet he'll make a better gentleman than you guys." Said Xion. "Excuse me?" asked Sora.

"So friends, what brings you here to the Tikki Room?" asked Kairi. "Yeah, Roxas asked me to come along. I invited Namine so she could step out of her room. I swear she's going to open up a museum with all those drawings she makes." Said Xion.

"And your are going to help me with that someday. Right now, I'm working on different paintings. Mostly landscapes." Said Namine. "That's cool! At least you got a hobby. And what? You can't draw us anymore?" asked Sora.

"Sometimes I do, but lately I have been drawn to do other things." Said Namine. Roxas stood apart from the group a little and Sora noticed. "I'll be back. Gotta use the restroom." Said Xion. "I'll go with you." Said Roxas. "I'll be back! I promise." Said Xion. She went to the bathroom and Roxas didn't look comfortable.

"Relax Roxas. She'll be fine. She just went to powder her nose." Said Namine. Roxas nodded. Sora and Kairi knew something was not right. "What's going on?" asked Sky. Sora and Kairi were just seconds of asking the same question.

"Xion invited me to be a chaperone. You see Roxas wanted to invite her here, alone." Said Namine. "Nami!" cried Roxas, calling Namine by her nickname. "And I did say that I was going to stay home, but you also insisted that I'd come along. Roxas, don't be shy. Just tell Xion how you feel." Said Namine.

Roxas nodded. "I'll do it, but… now is not the time." Said Roxas.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with you trying to be with Xion." Said Kairi. Sora placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Brother, it's okay. Here's a thought. Share a paopu fruit with her. She'll like it." Said Sora.

Before Roxas can answer back to Sora, they heard a familiar yet sinister voice. "Where am I? In some weird fan fiction story, or in an enchanted room with strangely colored birds?" Everyone turned and Sky's jaw dropped. In front of them was Vanitas, an old enemy of the group.

Sky went behind Sora. He knew of this guy well. Vanitas was pure darkness and called upon negative emotions that have taken monster form, known as the unversed. But this was long ago.

"Vanitas! How are you?" asked Sora kindly. Roxas stepped up. "May we ask why you're here?" asked Roxas.

"How can you guys be chill around him? He's the bad guy!" cried Sky in fear. "Sky don't worry about it. Vanitas is on our side." Said Sora. Sky looked both at Sora and at Vanitas. "I take it that this kid is the new wielder?" asked Vanitas.

"How do you know that?" asked Kairi. Vanitas got a letter from his red and blue hoodie. He too dyed parts of his hair, but in red.

"Master Yen Sid felt a change in the light. This letter is for you all." Said Vanitas. Sora opened the letter and indeed it came from Yen Sid. "He's calling us to his tower in two days. But just me, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Namine and you? What about the others?" asked Sora.

"Terra and Aqua are training Lea with more in depth things about the Keyblade and Ventus is here with me. He's at the snack bar." Said Vanitas. "Hey guys!" said Ventus who came with a candy bar in hand. Roxas and Ventus smiled. "Hey reflection. Looking good." They both said at the same time.

"I can't tell the difference between you two." Said Sora. "Lucky that I don't resemble Kairi and Xion at all." Said Namine holding Kairi's hand. "What? Are you calling me ugly?" asked Kairi. "Pretty much." Said Namine. The girls laughed and so did the group. Sky felt happy to be there, but felt a little out of place.

Xion arrived and Roxas took her by the hand. "Want to dance?" he asked. "Sure. At least a little." Said Xion warmly. The two then went to the dance floor.

"I wish I had a Xion." Said Ventus. "I wish Riku were here. But he's so busy with King Mickey right now." Said Namine. "Ventus is free." Said Vanitas. "Nope! Not me!" said Ventus. Namine chuckled. "Relax buddy. Let us all enjoy ourselves. Vanitas, Ventus, you two need a break. Join us here and enjoy." Said Namine.

"Well I do need a break. Ven, let's stay." Said Vanitas. "Sure, once the music starts." Said Ven.

Sora and Kairi both went into the dancefloor. "It's great they all are enjoying life now huh?" asked Sora. "You brought them together. If it weren't for you, they all would have been lost." Said Kairi.

"It wasn't all of me. Everyone put their part in finding one another." Said Sora. Kairi smiled and placed her head on Sora's chest. "Your heart…. Its so warm." She whispers. Sora kissed her head and watches with joy as Roxas and Xion dance with their eyes gazing at each other. Vanitas and Ventus headed over to the snacks to take a break and Namine and Sky went over to join them. There, Sky as asking questions to Vanitas and Ventus about their stories, and Vanitas bragged about his powers while Ventus told him life lessons he learned from friends in different worlds. Namine was also recounting things from her life. Sora looked over and smiled.

"At least he's having a good time there." Said Sora. Kairi looked at Sky and then at Sora. "He looks a little like you doesn't he?" said Kairi. Sora didn't notice it before, but now that Kairi mentioned it, he thought for a bit.

"He does doesn't he? Strange. I never really noticed." Said Sora.

Back in the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid called upon all his trusted allies. Powerful fairies, wizards and nannies were all in the same room. Merlin, The Fairy Godmother, The Three Good Fairies, The Blue Fairy, Zeus, and Mary Poppins were all sitting in a circle with Yen Sid standing in the middle.

"Friends, I have called upon you all today because we now have a new threat in the Realm of Light." Said Yen Sid.

"We know Master Yen Sid. It's the Horned King." Said Flora, one of the three good fairies.

"This is distressing news indeed." Said Zeus stroking his beard. "How is it that the Horned King is alive? Wasn't he destroyed by that boy, Taran?" asked Merlin.

"Darkness comes in many ways. It appears that darkness brought the Horned King back." Said The Fairy Godmother.

"If indeed the Horned King returned, how is it we have not heard anything from Maleficent?" asked the Blue Fairy.

"Maybe she is in hiding. She and the Horned one were sworn rivals for ownership of darkness." Said Mary Poppins sipping tea.

"Be that as it may, the Horned King has returned, and he has taken worlds where the Heartless cannot enter. In one of the worlds, one of our trusted allies is held hostage." Said Yen Sid.

"You mean Luna? She will be fine. The world she lives in is a comforting haven. The Horned King cannot touch her." Said the Blue Fairy.

"However, does the Horned One command the Heartless?" asked the Fairy Godmother.

"There is a chance he might. But if the Heartless can't enter those worlds, what good are his powers?" asked Merlin.

"Friends, not long ago… the Keyblade has chosen a new wielder." Said Yen Sid. Everyone began to whisper. "A new Keyblade Wielder? That's good! Very good! The more guardians of light there are, the better!" exclaimed Zeus, clapping his hands with delight.

"How old is the Keyblade Wielder?" asked Fauna, one of the three fairies.

"He is still a mere boy. I have called for him to come to the castle." Said Yen Sid.

"A boy? Master Yen Sid, with all due respect, if the Horned King is to be stopped, shouldn't a more mature Keyblade Wielder confront him?" asked The Fairy Godmother.

"Sora was only fourteen when he set out on his adventure. And he did face Ansem, Xemnas and Xehanort." Said Merlin.

"Then Sora might help! The kid's got moxy!" said Zeus.

"However, the Horned King is not like anything the Keyblade Wielders ever faced." Said the Blue Fairy.

"Fear not friends, if the Keyblade Wielder truly is a child, then he might have power that is even greater than the Keyblade itself." Said Mary Poppins.

"What do you mean dear?" asked the Fairy Godmother.

"Children survived the ancient Keyblade War and their hearts recreated the worlds we now know. Our worlds were created by children. Imagination and love is what crafted the universe back into place. There is a good chance that his boy will overpower the Horned King in a way no one could imagine." Said Mary Poppins.

Everyone nodded in the room. "Perhaps we should have faith in this. And hope." Said Zeus.

"Yes. We should all be ready for the storm that is coming." Said the Blue Fairy. Yen Sid smiled and stood up.

"May your hearts be your guiding key." He said aloud.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in the Enchanted Tikki Room, Sora and Roxas drank a little too much punch. They started to laugh and they were talking nonsense. Kairi and Xion were both looking at each other and shrugged.

"Was the punch alcoholic?" asked Xion looking at a cup. "Maybe! It's so addicting to drink! Ya know. It's sooooooo goooood!" said Sora laughing. Roxas was hugging Sora with a flower on his head. "We're brothers Sora. Brothers! B R O T E R. Brothers!" said Roxas who ended up kissing Sora on the cheek. "Let me go wierdo.." said Sora. Xion and Kairi decided to pull Sora and Roxas apart. "Maybe they had a little too much punch. Perhaps we should leave." Said Kairi.

"And miss the party?! No way. We'll just put them in different tables." Said Xion. Vanitas walked towards them with malice written all over his face. "Or you could dump those two losers and go out with me." Said Vanitas.

"Eww. No." said Kairi. "Where's Namine. Perhaps she could help." Said Xion. Namine came running towards them. "It's Riku! I just come off the phone with him. He's coming this way!" cried Namine.

"Oh no! If he sees Sora and Roxas like this…. We are all in trouble!" said Kairi. "Except me since I'm just an innocent bystander." Said Vanitas. "You creep! Don't you care about this?" asked Ventus who came up to Vanitas. "No, not really." Said Vanitas. No surprise there. Vanitas was always selfish and was still learning the ropes.

"Maybe I can help." Said Sky who came up to them all. "You? How? Those two are drunk to the bottle." Said Vanitas.

"For starters, no one noticed this, but the punch had small drops of Rum. But of the strong kind. My Dad used to drink all that. Right now, what we can do is get a wagon. I know where to get one. Then we'll put Sora and Roxas in the wagon and take them home." Said Sky.

"It's so simple it might work." Said Ventus. "But this is a little fishy. This is the Enchanted Tikki Room. They don't sell alcohol here." Said Sky.

Everyone stood silent. "Well, then how did they get drunk?" asked Vanitas looking at a already hippie happy Sora and Roxas, both of them singing.

Sky picked one cup and looked at it deeply. He walked over to the punch bowl and noticed something that caught his eye. Powder. On Destiny Islands, Rum came in packets and it was used a mix for water, for light flavor.

"Some of the people here must have put some of the powder in the bowl. That explains a lot." Said Sky.

"Well, at least we know it was foul play." Said Xion. "The way Roxas looks makes me feel weird. Is that how I would look like if I'm drunk?" asked Ventus. Vanitas laughed. "You'd be funny to look at!" he said. "Shut up." Said Ventus.

"I'll get the wagon." Said Sky. Kairi went with him. "I'll go with you." She said. Sky nodded and the two of them went outside.

When they did, Kairi patted Sky's head. "I'm sorry Sky. You had to go through all this." Said Kairi.

"It's okay. They got drunk by accident. Now about that wagon…" Sky found one close to the hut and tried to pull it when something caught his eye.

"What is this?" asked Sky picking up the shiny object. It looked like a keychain, but with the drawing of a lamp.

"It's a heart binder!" said Kairi. "What?" asked Sky. "Heart Binders are special charms that summon the spirits of friends from far away worlds. This one might summon someone to help us." Said Kairi.

"Well, how do I summon? After all I am a new Keyblade Wielder." Said Sky.

"First, place the heart binder to your heart and wish with all your heart for help." Said Kairi. Sky did as he was told and closed his eyes. Just then, his heart began to skip a beat and the heart binder began to shine.

Just then, the charm unleashed light and blue clouds. The clouds materialized and a big friendly friend came out. "Oy! Where the heck am I?!" Kairi smiled. "Hello Genie." Said Kairi.

"What they hey? Kairi!? Well isn't this a surprise! Hey, did you just summon me!" cried Genie.

"No, he did." Said Kairi. Sky was amazed. In front of him was the giant blue being from Agrabah and he lowered his large face towards Sky.

"You called me? Wow! Then you must be…. Oh!" said Genie, chuckling.

"What?" asked Sky. "Kairi… is he yours?" asked Genie. "What's that now?" asked Kairi.

"Oh Kairi! I'm so happy. Sky is your son?! That is savvy! This means you and Sora tied the knot! Cool! And hey why wasn't I invited to the wedding?! And where is that spiky haired anime kid! He needs to come and say hello to his old buddy!" said Genie.

Kairi blushed. "Oh no, Sky isn't mine. He's a friend." Said Kairi.

"Yeah. Sora and Kairi are my friends." Said Sky, chuckling. "Ooooh. My bad. Geez, I am so sorry! Its because he looks like…. Well not really. Your cuter, Sora's ugly." Said Genie.

"Genie it's okay. Actually, we need help." Said Kairi.

"The Heartless! Where are they! I will turn those bugs into flat pancakes!" said the Genie as he turned himself into an exterminator with bug spray and everything.

"Well, it's not the Heartless, but it is serious." Said Sky. He then told him about poor Sora and Roxas who were drunk and Riku coming to the island. "What! Kids these days! They go on wild parties and they get crazy! Like really cray cray! It's okay folks, I have magic, and I can actually snap my fingers and send them all safely home!" said Genie. He then turned into a super villain from a comic book with glowing multi colored gems with a giant glove and snapped his fingers.

"Kairi… I don't feel so good." Said Sky as he vanished. So did Kairi.

Before they knew it, Sky was in the living room in Sora's hut, along with the others. "What the heck just happened?!" cried Vanitas. "I think we're busted." Said Ventus.

"No, it's Genie!" cried Xion. Genie appeared out of nowhere. "I put those two in Sora's bed. They are both asleep as babies! Talk about birth by sleep." Said Genie.

"Birth by what now?" asked Ventus. "That sounds eerily familiar." Said Vanitas.

"Anyway, thanks Genie! You just saved us!" said Sky. "Well, the heart binder is yours. Use it when you are in trouble. I'm sure there are other ones hidden in worlds. Only good Keyblade wielders can find them." Said Genie.

"So.. are you really a spirit, or are you really Genie?" asked Sky. "Well, I'm kinda like Roxas. In a way. I'm a spiritual copy of the real Genie in Agrabah, but don't worry. All my memories will go to him like Déjà vu! That's just part of the job as a dream." Said Genie.

"This makes no sense. It feels sad." Said Sky. "No, not sad! Enjoyable! And that's my kind of life!" said the Genie as he cheerfully disappeared and the heart binder returned to Sky.

"Wow, your first summon. That's an honor." Said Xion. "Are there more like this one?" asked Sky.

"Some, but they only appear to Keyblade Wielders." Said Ventus. "Some aren't so lucky." Said Vanitas.

In a moment, the door swung open and Riku stepped in with King Mickey himself! Everyone in the room, except Sky, lowered their heads.

"K-king Mickey. How nice to see you." Said Vanitas. "At ease everyone. It's just me." Said Mickey, with his iconic high pitched voice. Sky wanted to geek out, but stood in silence as Riku approached him. "So your he new guy? Master Yen Sid told me about you. Nice to meet you. I'm Riku." Said the tall Keyblade Master. Sky nodded nervously. "Nice to meet you." He replied.

"Where is Sora and Roxas?" asked King Mickey as he looked around the living room and noticed that almost everyone was here.

"They are taking a break. Too much punch in the Tikki Room." Said Xion. "Anyway, Sky how would you like to meet Yen Sid?" asked Riku. Sky looked at everyone in the room.

"Don't look at us. The choice is yours." Said Kairi with a smile. "Say yes!" said Namine. Sky smiled with delight. "Sure!" he said as he held out Riku's hand.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riku and Sky boarded the Gummi Ship and went into the outside world. "Wow! This is SO COOL!" exclaimed Sky. "Yeah, the galaxy is far and wide. It's full of different worlds, each with it's own story." Said Riku.

"Have you been on all worlds Riku?" asked Sky. "No, not all of them. But someday, I might." Said Riku. "Wow! Too bad Sora isn't here. If he haven't gotten drunk with punch, well he would have enjoyed this like he did in his adventures." Said Sky.

"He'll catch up with us as soon as he's gotten over the juice he drank." Said Riku. "So, where is Mysterious Tower?" asked Sky. "It's not too far. It's actually close to Twilight Town. Think of it as an HQ for Keyblade Wielders." Said Riku.

"Wow. And Yen Sid owns the castle?" asked Sky. "Yeah. He actually built it." Said Riku. In a moment, the Gummiship arrived at it's destination. The Mysterious Tower. As they landed, Riku was the first to step out. And Sky followed him.

"What a nice place." Said Sky looking at the large tower in front of him. Riku smiled at Sky. "I had the same look when I came here the first time too. It was during my Mark of Mastery Exam." Said Riku. Before they took a step, Riku stopped.

"Sky, don't move." Whispered Riku. Sky obeyed and watched silently as Riku summoned his large Keyblade. Riku walked slowly and felt something was not right at all. They stood there, doing nothing for one whole minute and then suddenly, a giant black shadow jumped out of the bushes, trying to attack Sky! Riku struck it and the shadow was sent flying into the air. "It's a Heartless." Said Riku.

The Heartless that attacked had the body of a black panther and a red vein flying in many directions on it's head. It's face was terrifying. It may had a feline body, but it also had the face of a skull with two large eyeballs oozing out of the Heartless. The appearance alone scared Sky to the bone.

"Sky, run to the tower. Don't look back!" commanded Riku. Sky did as he was told and ran to the tower. The Heartless looked at Sky and tried to run after him, but Riku hit it with his Keyblade. Just then, King Mickey appeared and hit the creature's head.

"Riku! Where's Sky?!" he cried. "He's at the tower! How did you get here so fast?!" cried Riku. "I used my shooting star to send me here. I can control it now." Said Mickey.

Sky opened the tower doors and went inside. He then ran up the stairs and did not stop. As he got higher and higher into the tower, he felt he was being followed. He then reached a room that would have taken him to the hallway leading up to Master Yen Sid's tower. But the door leading to it was locked. Sky turned the handle desperately, but it was no use.

Riku and Mickey then came in. "This is not right! Something is not right." Said Mickey. "What's wrong?!" asked Sky worriedly. "The Tower…. It's full of darkness. But why?! Master Yen Sid always defended this castle with his power." Said Mickey. Sky then summoned his Keyblade.

"If you want, I can help." Said Sky. Riku and Mickey shook their heads. "Your not ready Sky. The Heartless was strong. More might arrive. You need training to fight." Said Riku.

"Gosh Sky. We're so sorry. We wanted to bring you here with Master Yen Sid, but there seems to be a problem happening here." Said Mickey.

Just then the doors opened and Yen Sid was there. "Quickly! Into the tower!" cried Yen Sid. The others followed and in a flash, Yen Sid closed the doors tight and brought the three wielders in his room.

There, everyone took a sigh of relief. "Heartless? Here in your tower Master? What's going on?" asked Mickey. Riku stood up. "The Heartless here were stronger than the ones we faced before. It's as if they came from the Dark Realm itself." Said Riku.

"That is because they ARE from the Dark Realm. You see, an old enemy known as the Horned King brought them here. He is declaring war on the light." Said Yen Sid.

"Great. Another fanatic of the Darkness." Said Riku. "The Horned King? But he's dead." Said Mickey. "No Mickey. I'm afraid not. He has been brought back from Darkness and will stop at nothing until the light expires." Said Yen Sid.

"Then what do you want us to do Master?" asked Riku. "You two will go and gather the Seven Princesses of Light. All of them are ready." Said Yen Sid. Riku and King Mickey stood there and looked at each other. "Do we really need them?" asked Riku. "I'm afraid so. Only they can help, as well as you Sky. I will talk with you in a bit. As for you Riku and Mickey, please gather them." Said Yen Sid.

Riku and Mickey nodded. "Yes Master." They both said at the same time and they turned to leave. "Oh yeah, Sky. May your heart be your guiding key." Said Mickey giving Sky a thumbs up. Sky smiled as his heroes went off an another adventure.

"Now Sky, let us begin with you." Said Yen Sid.

Sky sat down on a chair and listened to Yen Sid.

"Sky, do you know why the Keyblade chose you?" asked Yen Sid. Sky was not prepared for that question, and he shook his head no. Yen Sid smiled stroking his beard.

"Sky, the reason the Keyblade chose you was because your heart was pure as a diamond." Said Yen Sid. "Pure?" asked Sky.

"Yes. You see dear child, many generations ago, children who survived the Keyblade War reimagined many of the worlds. It is said that those children left pure hearts scattered in the far reaches of the galaxy. Those hearts only materialized during birth. You were born with a pure heart. One that is not tainted by Darkness. Like the Princesses of Hearts, and the Seven Guardians of light, as well as many other brave heroes of many worlds. The torch has been passed to you, the new generation of Keyblade Wielders.

The Horned King knew of this and tried to kill you here on the spot. And he won't stop until you die." Said Yen Sid. Sky's eyes widened in fear. "He's after me?" he asked.

"Yes. Now Sky, I have an important task for you. One that will require you to step into a few worlds that the Horned King is keeping hostage. You are to free those worlds, and save them from the Horned King's clutches." Said Yen Sid.

"But… how?" asked Sky. "The worlds the Horned King has are worlds of Guidance. Worlds that teach the children lessons in good virtues. There is Planet Pollie, The Box World, The Blue House, Lake Hoohaw and one final world that is left in mystery. Find them and save the worlds from the Horned King Sky. But not alone. With you will be Sora and Kairi, but I do not know where they are." Said Yen Sid as he stood up from his long speech.

"Sora and Kairi will be with me?" asked Sky. "I'm not sending you alone to face that skeleton monster! I trust they will be good guardians for you." Said Yen Sid.

"Yes, about that Master……" Sky then explained what happened to his friends back in Destiny Islands.

Sora arrived in the tower with Kairi. He was super embarrassed. "Gosh was I really that drunk?" asked Sora. "Well you were topsy." Said Kairi. "It's tipsy I think." Said Sora.

As they entered, Yen Sid and Sky were about to go in a portal to the Gummi Ship. "I was about to wake you up from your stupor Sora." Said Yen Sid raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Sora. He was insistent on knowing what happened." Said Sky.

"Sorry Master! I won't do it again!" cried Sora. Yen Sid chuckled. "At ease Sora." Said Yen Sid. He then briefly told Sora and Kairi what their mission was.

"So this Horned King… he has worlds that are pure? That's plain evil." Said Sora.

"Yes. But hopefully we will find a way to stop him." Said Kairi. "Yes, don't worry. There will be more friends to help you fight the Horned King. For now, liberate the worlds and that will be all. Now, go forth Sora, Kairi and Sky! Everyone is waiting!" said Yen Sid.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On board the Gummi Ship, Sora gave Sky a gift. "And open them!" said Sora. Sky opened his eyes and frowned a little at the gift Sora gave him. It was a new set of clothes. It was a blue tank top with a small hood and with pockets. "I asked the three good fairies to make clothes for you before we left. They even enchanted our clothes. Believe me Sky, these clothes have powers! They said that the Heart binders will be linked to your clothes automatically." Said Sora.

Sky felt a little better after that explanation. "Thanks. I guess." Said Sky. "Your Welcome!" said Sora with a big smile of accomplishment. "And that's parenting done right!" said Sora.

Kairi chuckled. "Isn't he your little brother?" asked Kairi. Sky looked at Sora with hope in his eyes. "What do you mean? Did you guys find a family for me?" asked Sky. Sora shook his head. "Nope. But your with us now. And remember, you need to learn how to use your Keyblade. Maybe a family will do you good, but Yen Sid will also help you. For now Sky, don't think about it. Right now, we have to focus on saving the worlds from the Horned King." Said Sora.

He sat down and realized something. "Great Now I sound like Donald." Said Sora.

"We could have invited them." Said Kairi. "Yeah, but they also seem busy. Donald is posting photos of Daisy all the time on the Gummiphone, but… I haven't heard of Goofy. To be honest, I'm worried." Said Sora.

"How come? Goofy has always defended you." Said Sky. "Goofy is strong, but things aren't that simple for him." Said Sora. "What do you mean?" asked Sky.

"Goofy has a son named Max. They were close when he was little, but Goofy told me that when Max grew up, he pushed Goofy out of his life. He gave that creep everything and Max never bothered to return Goofy anything. Last time I heard, Goofy has been going through up and downs. I'm worried for him." Said Sora.

Kairi sat next to Sora. "Goofy always saw you as his son too. Honestly, if there was someone who Goofy could turn to, it would be you." Said Kairi.

Sora smiled. Just then, his Gummiphone rang. Sora quickly answered and it was Donald Duck on the receiving end.

"Donald! Long time no see! We were just talking about you!" cried Sora. "Donald! It's me Kairi! I'm with Sora! And we brought our newest guardian of light, Sky! Say hello!" said Kairi. Sky appeared on the phone and waved. "Hi! I'm Sky! I'm one of your biggest fans!" cried Sky.

Donald's feathers ruffled. "Quack! Sora? Kairi? Did you two tie the know already?! What ever happened to the big wedding?!" cried Donald. Sora and Kairi blushed.

"No Donald! Sky is our friend. He's not my kid! Or Kairi's. He comes from the Island." Said Sora.

"Oh! My gosh, sorry guys! I was… QUACK! Almost forgot! Is Goofy with you?" asked Donald. Sora shook his head. "No, he's not." Said Sora.

Donald's face grew serious. "I was hoping he was there with you." Said Donald. "What's wrong?" asked Kairi.

"Guys, Goofy has been missing for days! We searched all over Disney Castle and the town, but there is no sign of him! King Mickey is looking for him right now! I just got off the phone with him." Said Donald.

Sora's eyes widened. "Missing? How can he be missing?!" cried Sora. Sky looked outside his window. "Guys, I think we are landing on a world." Said Sky. "Not now! What about Goofy!?" cried Sora.

The Gummiphone then lost it's connection and Donald's face got scrambled on screen. "Donald! Donald Duck! Answer!" cried Sora, fearing the worst. The Gummiship was also losing it's power. "It's no use, I think we got unhappy!" said Sky.

"No. That's not it! Look!" cried Kairi pointing at the world. The three of them stood up and watched in horror as a little round planet was surrounded by a black cloud.

"Goofy…. Please be safe." Said Sora. Kairi kissed his cheek. "We'll find him. You found me many times. Goofy will be found and we will help you." Said Kairi.

Sky looked on the world and his heartbinder began to shine. He then thought of an idea. "Genie could help! He might know something!" cried Sky.

"I don't think it will do us any good Sky. This Genie is a copy of our own Genie. He might now know where Goofy would be, but he can help us with the ship!" said Sora.

Sky then got his heart binder and summoned the Genie.

"Wow! What happened to the change of scenery?! Are we in some galaxy far far away?!" asked Genie.

"Nope. But we do need help in getting to that round planet." Said Sky.

The Genie looked ahead and smiled. "Okay friends! I'll whip this ship good in no time!" said Genie as he snapped his fingers and the Gummiship began to funtion properly and the dark clouds made way for he ship to arrive in the world known as Pollie World.


	8. Chapter 7: Pollie World Part 1

Chapter 7: Pollie World : Part 1

Way up high in the Rolie Polie sky is a little round planet of a really nice guy. He's Rolie Polie Olie. He's small and smart and round. And in the land of curves and curls, he's the swellest kid around. Howdy! Howdy! Horray! Horray! And in the land of curves and curls, He's the swellest kid around. He's Rolie Polie Olie. He's small and smart and round. And in the land of curves and curls, he's the swellest kid around. Howdy! Howdy! Horray! Horray! And in the land of curves and curls, he's the swellest kid around! And in the land of curves and curls, he's the smartest kid around!

Horray!

Olie woke up as usual and got his breakfast from his loving parents. He ate up his breakfast like there is no tomorrow! "Eat slowly Olie! Enjoy your food!" said Olie's mom. "Listen to your mother son." Said Olie's Dad. "Oki dokie Mom and Dad." Exclaimed Olie.

He was then running to get his shoes when he ran into his beloved little sister Zoey. "Olie Olie!" she squealed in delight. "I'll be back Zoey! I'm going to the park to play ball!" said Olie.

Olie ran outside his house excitedly and walked to the park slowly. In Polie World, everyone was very nice. And almost everyone knew each other. Olie then arrived at the park, his favorite place. He was really excited to play, even though it was by himself. His friends from school were busy doing their homework and Olie was the first to finish. And on a Saturday too! He was free!

However, he had to be careful too. There have been reports of scary robots that came out of nowhere and simply stole stuff, like jewels, food, even toys!

But Olie wasn't afraid. No sir. However, as Olie was shooting some hoops at the park, he noticed something shine behind some bushes. Olie decided to go see what it was and found a small charm with a space ship on it.

Olie looked at it until he heard a faint cry. "Hello! Help!" cried the voice. Olie turned and saw someone he never saw before. A boy about his age, yet he was not a bot like he. The boy looked organic and different. Yet, Olie knew this was a kid like him, and his parents always taught him to never judge anyone by their appearance. Olie walked forward to the strange life form to see what the buzz was about.

"Hi! I'm Olie. You?" asked Olie. "I'm Sky." Replied Sky. The boy was really happy to have met someone in this new world he was in. When the gummi ship landed, Sora and Kairi decided to search the world for anything related to the Horned King and Goofy.

"Sky? What an awesome name! Welcome to Polie World. Hey, what planet are you from? You don't look like a bot like me." Said Olie curiously. "I'm from a different planet that is far, but I came to this one because me and my friends need help. We are looking for a friend named Goofy. And for anything strange happening in your world." Said Sky.

"Goofy? Gee, we don't know anyone by that name here. But there have been these scary robots that keep stealing things from our neighbors and friends." Said Olie.

"Robots that are scary? Have you seen them?" asked Sky.

"No, but on TV yes! They look like they are covered in goo and they have this weird sticker on them. It looks like a heart with an X marks the spot." Said Olie.

"The Heartless! They are here?!" cried Sky. "Heartless? They sound horrible." Said Olie.

"They steal people's hearts." Said Sky. "They do? That's awful, and they are wasting time too. Here in Polie World, our hearts are well guarded by our family. My Mom and Dad protect it with all their hearts and I protect my sister's." said Olie.

Sky understood what Olie meant. "Yeah. Family. Must be nice to have one." Said Sky. "What do you mean?" asked Olie. "Never mind. So those things, the Heartless, where do they usually pop up?" asked Sky.

"Mostly at night, but now they are coming out in day time!" said Olie.

Just then, a robotic heartless appeared before them. "Oh no!" cried Sky as he summoned his Keyblade.

"That's the one! I saw it on TV!" cried Olie. "You should go home Olie! This is dangerous!" cried Sky. Just then, the shiny charm Olie found in the bushes began to shine. Sky turned and smiled. "Cool! You found a heart binder!" cried Sky. "A hear binder? Is it special?" asked Olie.

"Yes it is! Can I use it?" asked Sky. Olie handed him the heart binder and Sky summoned who ever it was in the charm. "Give me strength!" cried Sky proudly.

The Heartless robot stood there waiting for what was coming next. Sky and Olie were expecting something big, but instead, out of nowhere was a young green alien, sitting sit cross applesauce on the ground reading a comic book. He looked up and shook his head. "Where am I this time? Did I fell in the wormhole or something?" said the alien.

"Is this who is going to help us with the Heartless Sky?" asked Olie a little confused. Even Sky was perplexed. "I suppose." Said Sky. The alien turned and smiled. "You summoned me? Thanks kid! I'm Lloyd! I come from the Space Station and I'm here to help you kick Heartless butt! But by the looks of it, we only got one to deal with." Said Lloyd.

"Nice to meet you, but… what power do you have?" asked Sky. "None." Replied Lloyd. "What? Then how is it your in the heart binder?" asked Sky, getting a little too worried.

"So by the looks of it, this is just one Heartless. Not bad. I guess I can handle it, if I'm careful." Said Lloyd as he approached the Heartless robot.

"I say we run and go home." Said Olie. "Good idea." Replied Sky, a little disappointed in the new summon. Why was this gawky alien teen in a heart binder to begin with? Sky shook his head as Lloyd observed the Heartless Robot.

"This thing is not working. Good! But why? Hey Sky, don't go! You still need to do something!" cried Lloyd. "Like what?" asked Sky. "Well you have me now. Can't you defeat more of these things and save a life or something?" asked Lloyd. "This is unreal! How can you be a Heart Binder person?" asked Sky. "Because where I come from, my Mother used to be a general for the galaxy. As an adult, I end up being a hero with my friends! However, I created a copy of myself to help you. Aren't all Heart Binders like that?" asked Lloyd.

"You are weird." Said Sky. "No! You are! You have a Keyblade, and you don't know how to use one? This is just one Heartless. Only one! C'mon, you should know what to do." Said Lloyd.

"Keyblade? You're a Keyblade Wielder!?" asked Olie.

Sky nodded. Olie smiled. "Then you are here to save the light!" cried Olie. "What do you mean?" asked Sky.

"Keyblade Wielders save lives! You came to save us from something! From the robots I bet!" cried Olie.

Sky nodded. "Thanks for believing in me Olie. But one question remains. What are these Heartless doing?" said Sky looking at the Heartless Robot doing absolutely nothing.

"I can take a hint. Maybe there's a bigger boss around here." Said Lloyd. "No." replied Sky. Just then, they heard a loud noise and they three of them turned to see a giant space ship flying overhead.

"I was right!" cried Lloyd. "Olie! Go home! It's not safe!" cried Sky. "No! I'm going to help! I know how! I got walkie talkies here! Maybe you and Lloyd can use it to stop that thing?" said Olie.

"You brought them with you? That's clever dude!" cried Lloyd, making Olie blush. "What are your powers by the way Lloyd?" asked Sky. "Watch me!" said Lloyd proudly as he grabbed another heart binder from his pocket and handed it to Sky.

"Me and that guy you are about to summon became friends long ago when we were summoned. Call him!" said Lloyd.

Sky called on the summon and out of the binder came a little chicken with a green shirt. "I'm Chicken Little! Nice to meet you Sky!" greeted Chicken Little. "Wow! They know your name! How cool is that!" cried Olie.

"I'm confused." Said Sky. "Well maybe, but maybe they can help you stop that scary ship from coming to Polie World." Said Olie. Sky nodded.

"CL! Hi!" cried Lloyd. "How did you manage to get my Heart Binder to come to you Lloyd? Our previous Keyblade Wielder dropped them when he fell…." Said Chicken Little.

"It's okay. We are together and we are going to save Polie World!" cried Lloyd as he got a base ball bat and glove. So did Chicken Little. The two of them quickly ran to the direction of the ship and with incredible speed and power, they threw baseballs at the ship, actually damaging it!

Sky could not believe his eyes. "Olie, hide! This might get ugly." Said Sky. "And leave you? No! I can't do that to you!" said Olie. "Why?" asked Sky. "I know I just met you, but you look like a nice boy. And you came to help us. I want to help in any way I can." Said Olie. Sky couldn't believe the generosity of this noble young robot. "Okay, you win!" cried Sky as he and Olie ran towards the space ship Heartless.

When they arrived, Olie quickly handed Sky the walkie talkie. "Just give it to one of your friends there and you can communicate." Said Olie. Just then, Sora and Kairi arrive and together, they attack the Heartless Ship. Chicken Little smiled. "Hey! Sora!" cried Chicken Little. Sora turned. "Chicken Little?! You're here?! How?! I thought the charm I had was given to Yen Sid so you can go back to your world." Said Sora.

"No, I'm a spirit from the Heart Binder!" cried Chicken Little. "That makes sense!" cried Sora.

"Chicken Little! More baseball throwing, less family reunions!" cried Lloyd. The boys were shooting baseballs like crazy while Sora and Kairi dealt blows on the ship. Sky was also there, jumping and hitting the ship while it got close to the ground. Olie spoke through the talkie.

"Sky! Watch out! The ship is growing tentacles!" cried Olie. Sky looked up and the ship grew large tentacles like an octopus.

"Sora! Kairi! Watch out!" cried Sky. "We see it!" cried Kairi. Sky kept hitting and then thought of something. Genie! He quickly got the Heart binder out and Genie came bursting out. "Hey! A big guy like me! How cool is that?!" cried Genie as he then zapped magical blasts at the ship.


	9. Chapter 8: Pollie World Part 2

Chapter 9: Polie World: Part 2 and Twilight Town

After a few minutes of fighting, the Heartless Ship vanished and a large floating heart flew into the air. "What a relief! We actually beat that thing!" cried Sora.

"I know. And we did a good job too." Said Kairi. Lloyd and Chicken Little came before Sky as well as Genie.

"So we got new players in the team! Cool!" said Genie.

"I got to hand it to you Sky, your not half bad." Said Lloyd.

"I'm sure with our powers and yours, we will be an unstoppable force!" said Chicken Little.

The three friends smiled and giggled and Sky felt at ease with them. They then went back into their Heart Binders and Sky placed them in his pocket.

"Wow! I think I know who you are buddy. You must be a Key Hero!" said Olie as he walked up to Sky.

"A Key Hero?" asked Sky.

"Yeah! My Mom and Dad tell me stories of the Key Heroes and how they saved the universe from the bad! I knew you existed!" said Olie happily.

Sky shook his head. "I'm no hero Olie. I let the Heart Binders do all the work and my friends Sora and Kairi helped too. I did try, but I feel like it wasn't enough." Said Sky.

"But Sky, you did something that no one else in Polie World would do. You stood up against the scary ship! You faced it, and you were not afraid. And you didn't even know that you had an extra friend in the Heart Binder!" said Olie

Sora and Kairi watched from afar as Sky was talking with new friend. "He looks like he's having a good time." Said Kairi.

"That boy there is just one of many other people Sky will meet if he goes on with us." Said Sora.

"But Sora, Sky is just a kid. I feel like this journey is not safe for him. This ship took us a while to destroy." Said Kairi.

"I'm thinking the same thing my love." Said Sora. They both stared at each other with dreamy eyes and in front of the kids, they kissed.

Sky and Olie watched and Olie covered his eyes. "I'm sorry. They are a couple." Said Sky.

Olie and Sky finally shook hands. "Sky, what are you going to do next?" asked Olie.

"I'm going to find more of those monsters and see what we can do." Said Sky, now knowing what else to say.

"Well wherever you end up, know that Polie World is always open for you." Said Olie with a smile. Sky quickly hugged Olie.

"Thank you Olie. Your my new friend." said Sky.

Roxas and Xion were sitting on the clock tower eating their favorite Sea Salt Ice Cream watching the sunset. Xion looked at Roxas and smiled warmly.

"You know, Namine is with Riku now." Said Roxas looking at Xion intently.

"I know." Replied Xion.

"And Axel is also gone. He and Isa are never really around. Hayner, Olette and Pence are also busy with their own lives and it just leaves me here with you." Said Roxas.

"I know that. But where are you going with this?" asked Xion, who was a little uncomfortable, yet she was willing to hear Roxas out.

"Xion, would you like to move in with me?" asked Roxas.

Xion felt her heart skip a beat. "I don't know what to say." She said.

"I know. I shouldn't have asked you." Said Roxas.

"No, don't think that way. It's just that you and me have never gotten this far in our relationship. We started out as friends, now we are both in love and ….. Sora and Kairi would have done the same right?" said Xion.

"We are NOT Sora and Kairi." Said Roxas.

"I know. We are our own person, but have you ever thought maybe…. I'm just losing my mind over nothing." Said Xion.

"It's okay Xion. Don't worry, it was just a question." Said Roxas, feeling as if he just ruined the moment.

"Hey! You guys!" cried a familiar voice. Xion and Roxas turned to see Sora and Kairi sit down next to them along with Sky following behind.

"Careful on the edge there Sky." Said Kairi.

"Hi guys! How's saving the world?" asked Xion.

"Oh it's going." Said Sora.

"We went to a world with shapes and rectangles! It was called Polie World! I met this one guy named Polie, he was really nice and he even gave me a Heart Binder! How cool is that!?" cried Sky.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun." Said Xion.

"So… Sora may I speak with you?" asked Roxas.

"Sure." Said Sora as Roxas pulled him.

"Everything okay?" asked Kairi to Xion after the boys left.

"Well… in a way yes." Said Xion.

"What's wrong?" asked Kairi.

"It's Roxas. He and I are so close, yet I feel like… we are way too close." Said Xion.

"Yeah, and that's good right?" said Kairi.

"You invited her to live with you?" asked Sora surprised.

"She didn't exactly say no, but I feel like I ruined it." Said Roxas.

"Well, talk it out. You two will eventually make it work. Now Roxas, don't think I'm being a jerk now, but have you seen Goofy anywhere?" asked Sora.

Roxas's face darkened. "What do you mean?" asked Roxas.

"Goofy has been missing for days in his world. Donald is looking for him, and the others got the message. I'm worried. It's not like Goofy to do things like this." Said Sora.

"I'll look into town. Maybe he's here." Said Roxas. Xion and Kairi came with them along with Sky.

"Have you heard of Goofy?" asked Xion.

"Yeah. Let's head into town. I hope he's here." Said Roxas.

The four friends along with Sky went into the calm town of Twilight Town and asked around.

No one has seen Goofy anywhere and that was scaring Sora.

"Goofy, where are you?" asked Sora.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Said Xion.

"I got an idea. Why don't we all go with you? What if the Horned King has him?" asked Roxas.

Everyone didn't like the idea. The thought of Goofy in the hands of the Horned King was terrible. Sky shook his head.

"Goofy is a captain right?! I'm sure he can fight!" cried Sky.

"But Goofy….. I don't want to see him get hurt." Said Sora.

"What's the next world you guys are going to?" asked Xion.

"According to the Gummiphone, our next destination is a world called The Big Blue House." Said Kairi.

"Then he's probably there!" cried Roxas.

"Are you two sure?" asked Sora.

"I can help you. Besides, this is the perfect rescue mission we have been waiting for." Said Xion.

"And Goofy is one of us. He needs us." Said Roxas.

Sora smiled and gave both Roxas and Xion a hug. "Thanks guys." He said softly.

Kairi and Sky held their hands.

"We'll find him. I just know it." Said Kairi to Sky.

"You think he's around?" asked Sky.

"The thing about all of us…. If one of us is lost, we always return back to our loved ones." Said Kairi.

Sky nodded. This was just like his stories.


	10. Chapter 9 : The Big Blue House

Chapter 9: The Big Blue House

Goofy stood by the entry way to the big blue house. He was waiting for an answer on his Gummiphone. Just then, it began to ring. He quickly answered.

"Hallo!" said Goofy cheerfully.

"Dad! Where the heck are you!?" cried a worried voice in the other end.

"Maxi! How are ya?" asked Goofy.

"Dad! Everyone here is worried sick! Me and PJ have been going from world to world looking for you. And not just us! The King and Riku are also searching for you and Sora is worried! He texted me like a million times!" said Max, Goofy's annoyed teenage son.

"Sorry Maxi. My Gummiphone wasn't working. What happened was that I landed on a world that needed help. The Horned King had an old friend of mine locked up, and I had to go save him!" said Goofy.

"An old friend? Who Dad?" asked Max.

"It's Bear. He was in a cage, but he's free now. I tried to contact everyone else, but the Gummiphone had no charge." Said Goofy.

"Oh Dad! Anyway, stay where you are! Sora, Kairi and a new kid are headed your way. I just texted Sora where you are." Said Max.

"Gosh. I didn't mean to cause so much worry." Said Goofy.

Max sighed over the phone. "Dad, Sora really was worried for you. Perhaps more than me. He loves you, so if you gets mad at you….. just be patient with him." Said Max.

Goofy smiled. "Maxi…." He said.

"When you get home, I'll get dinner for both of us." Said Max.

"That will be great." Said Goofy.

Just then, a large orange bear came out of the house and met Goofy on the front door.

"Was it your son Goofy?" asked Bear, the owner of the Big Blue house.

"Yeah. My other son is coming too. But…. I sure did cause a lot of worry." Said Goofy.

"You came to rescue me from the Horned King. That means a lot to me you know." Said Bear.

"Thanks for the charger Bear. I really have a lot to talk about with everyone else." Said Goofy.

"You know, call me crazy, but I think I see a ship coming." Said Bear pointing at the sky. Goofy looked up and saw a familiar looking Gummi Ship. He smiled, but braced himself for what was to come.

As it landed, four teenagers stepped outside the Gummi Ship. First there was Roxas, Xion, then Kairi. At last, Sora came out, and helped little Sky out of the ship. Goofy thought this was the kid Max mentioned.

As the group looked at the blue house, Sora saw Goofy from afar. Goofy waved cheerfully and Sora ran up to him.

To his surprise, Sora jumped and hugged Goofy tightly. And then a scream. "Goofy! Where the heck were you?! We've been worried sick! I called Max, PJ, Bobby, Roxanne! Heck, I even called Pete and Maleficent!" cried Sora.

"Well, I have a lot of explainin to do." Said Goofy.

"You must be Sora. And you guys must be the Keyblade Wielders. It's an honor! Welcome to my house!" said Bear.

"This huge place belongs to you?!" asked Xion.

"Not just me. Other friends live here! In fact, why don't you all come in! We got snacks and stories to share. I'm pretty much the reason why Goofy was gone." Said Bear.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Sora couldn't let go of Goofy. "You better have a good explanation!" said Sora.

"I do, don't worry." Said Goofy.

Bear then stopped in his tracks. "I smell something." He said. He then sniffed the air.

He turned and sniffed everyone, until he got to Sky. The poor boy stood there motionless as Bear sniffed him on his head and face.

"Oh, it's you!" said Bear. Sky nodded nervously.

"So, you're the new boy I heard about!" said Goofy.

"Yeah, my name is Sky. Nice to meet you mr…." Sky was looking at Goofy and Bear.

"I'm Bear. Just Bear." Said Bear.

"I'm Goofy." Said Goofy.

"Yeah! It's nice to meet you Mr. Goof! And Bear." Said Sky looking up at the tall orange bear.

"Say, why don't we all go in. You'll like the cupcakes I made." Said Bear. He led everyone in his cozy house and they entered the kitchen.

"That's funny. I thought I put the cupcakes right there." Said Bear.

"Look! A mouse!" cried Xion.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a mouse?!" snapped the little blue mouse on the floor carrying one of the cupcakes.

"Tutter! Did you take the cupcakes?" asked Bear.

"No not just me! Pip and Pop, Treelo and Ojo were here too. They saw the cupcakes and figured it was for us." Said Tutter.

"I'm very sorry guys. It seems the cupcakes are gone." Said Bear.

"No problem. I'm good." Said Sora.

"I love your kitchen! It's so cozy!" said Kairi as she looked around with Xion.

"Your house is amazing." Said Roxas as he sat on a chair.

"So Goofy, where have you been all this time?" asked Sora.

"Oh yeah! It was the Horned King!" said Goofy. Everyone in the room stood silent, even Tutter.

"Do you have to mention that scary thing?" asked Tutter.

"The Horned King was in this world?" asked Sky.

"Sadly he was. He locked me up in a cage and demanded where one of my friends were. I told him I had no idea where my friend was, and he stormed off in a portal. This skeleton person… whoever he is…. There is nothing good in him." Said Bear.

"Who was he looking for?" asked Xion.

"A very dear friend of all of us actually. In fact, she travels to many worlds, giving her light only at night." Said Bear.

"Really? Is she a Keyblade Wielder?" asked Sora.

"Not really. But Light is her power. Her name is Luna." Said Bear.

"Luna?" said Sky.

"Luna is the moon. She is the one the Horned King was looking for." Said Bear.

"The moon? Really?" asked Roxas.

"It is said that Luna was the first Moon to ever be created during the end of the Keyblade War. Children used their imagination to create her." Said Bear.

Kairi smiled. "This reminds me of my grandmother's story." Said Kairi.

"Then you know about the worlds and all that." Said Roxas.

"Yes. In fact, Master Yen Sid used to live here many years ago." Said Bear.

"Really?" asked Sky.

"Yes. He gave me the house to use as a sanctuary for the weary." Said Bear.

"I landed to this world because Bear and I go way back. I came here to give him a Gummi Phone, but when I arrived, The Horned King also got me. I managed to escape, and then I found Bear in the same situation as me." Said Goofy.

"That explains why you were missing. But why didn't you call us?" asked Sora

"The Gummi Phone was uncharged. I was in the cage for two days." Said Goofy.

"Two days!" cried Roxas.

"Thankfully, the Horned King left. He figured maybe he didn't need Luna after all. She is safe thank goodness." Said Bear.

"This is really bad. This world is meant to be a sanctuary, and yet this creature wanted to leave his darkness behind." Said Xion.

"The Heartless cannot touch this world because Luna guards it with her powers." Said Bear.

"That's a relief. That means no fighting." Said Roxas.

"Well, what's going to happen now?" asked Sora.

"We all should rest. And stay a while in case the Horned King comes back." Said Kairi.

"Good idea. Then in the meantime, we should all take it easy." Said Roxas.

"Yes, you all are welcome. Please relax while I make us some cookies." Said Bear.

"I'll help you." Said Xion and Roxas as they got up.

Just then, two otters came out of now where and offered to help. It was Pip and Pop. Then, a lemur with a blue ringed tale appeared and got on Kairi's shoulder. They then started to talk and Ojo, a little bear cub came in to help the others in the kitchen.

Sky decided to wander off and walked towards the living room. Tutter was busy eating his cupcake and then he looked up.

"You want a piece?" asked Tutter.

"No, I'm good thanks." Said Sky.

"Suit yourself." Said Tutter with a big smile as he sank his teeth into the cupcake.

Sky then noticed Goofy and Sora talking. Goofy had his hat down apologizing to Sora. Instead, Sora had his hand on his shoulder and he gave Goofy a hug. They were almost like father and son.

Sky then thought of his father. He was a good man, but he sadly made a ton of mistakes. Sky did miss him from time to time. He walked into the hallway and saw a girl's shadow on the wall.

"Hello! How are you?" said the shadow.

"Hi! I'm Sky. You are…"

"I'm Shadow!" said the girl.

"Wow! A talking shadow! Now I've seen everything!" said Sky.

"That's good! I'm much better than any shadow you probably have seen." Said Shadow.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Said Sky.

"You know, it's almost nightfall. You should meet Luna. She's probably on her way here." Said Shadow.

"Really? I can talk to her?" asked Sky.

"Of coarse! Bear talks with her all the time. She loves to talk. Go meet her yourself. She is very loving and sweet." Said Shadow.

Sky nodded and walked upstairs to the attic. There, he saw a balcony and stepped outside. The sun was setting with a jolly chuckle and then a large beautiful moon appeared in the sky.

It was Luna herself, smiling upon Sky.

"Why hello Sky." She said with a gentle and motherly voice.

"Your Luna? Wow… It's nice to meet you." Said Sky.

"And it's nice to meet you Sky. You have been chosen by the Keyblade to save the worlds I hear." Said Luna.

Sky didn't know what to answer. "Y-yes. I am." He said.

"Wonderful. It is a joyous moment when a Keyblade Wielder is chosen." Said Luna.

"Luna, may I ask you something?" asked Sky. Luna nodded.

"There's this scary king that was looking for you. Do you know about it?" asked Sky. He wanted to know more about this. Why the Horned King was interested in a moon and why spread darkness.

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yes I have. The Horned King. He is sadly someone who intends to do harm to the worlds." Said Luna.

"But why? Why does he want to spread darkness?" asked Sky.

"You see Sky, sometimes people like the Horned King decide to follow their heart's desires, and sadly it takes them on a path that will eventually lead them to ruin." Said Luna.

"The heart's desires? But the heart is good." Said Sky.

Luna sadly shook her head.

"The Heart is a wonderful creation. A gift we all have. Even I have a heart. But sadly, not all hearts can be filled with warmth and comfort. You see Sky, you are old enough to know just how dangerous the world can be." Said Luna.

Sky nodded in agreement.

"Hearts store a lot of feelings. Our thoughts, our memories, our families and friends, even our wishes. And that is where the danger is. Sadly, there are people who follow the wishes they have in their hearts, and if they don't safeguard it, as I mentioned before, the heart can lead to ruin." Said Luna.

"It's true. Our hearts are like that, but is it really wrong to follow our heart?" asked Sky.

"Ultimately it all depends on you Sky. You choose. If there is a wish you know is good, like say, to protect your loved ones from danger, then you must use now only your heart, but your conscience, your mind, and your common sense. You must think before you act and be prepared for anything that can cause a heartache." Said Luna.

Sky shook his head. "This talk… it's making me feel sad." Said Sky.

"This is the reality in which we all live Sky. But, not everything is dark and gloomy. There is always a fragment of light in our hearts. And if we make the right choices in life, and beware our own hearts, then the future will look very bright." Said Luna.

"Then what can I do Luna? If my heart can lead me to do something bad, what must I do?" asked Sky.

"You must safeguard your heart first, and think of what you can do to protect yourself and your loved ones from the darkness. Avoid negative emotions and focus on love and your family." Said Luna.

"Safeguard my heart?" asked Sky.

"I have deep faith in you Sky. I know you will become a very good Keyblade Wielder indeed." Said Luna.

Sky smiled. "I don't understand anything Luna. But… if I'm to be careful with my heart, then I'll do it." Said Sky.

"There you are Sky! Everyone is having cookies." Said Bear as he got into the balcony.

"Hello Bear." Said Luna.

"Luna, it's good to see you again." Said Bear.

"Luna was telling me something important. About safeguarding my heart." Said Sky.

"That is very wise. Only the wisest Keybalde Wielders protect themselves from greed, temptations and negativity." Said Bear.

"You know what she's talking about?" asked Sky.

"I do. I was told the same thing a long time ago. And it's an important lesson." Said Bear.

"Say Bear, why don't we all sing our goodbye song? Sky will sing along with us." Said Luna with a warm smile.

"Song?" asked Sky. Bear smiled. "Yes. It goes like this…." He said.

Bear and Luna then began to sing the warmest song Sky ever heard. It was melodious and full of comfort. And it went something like this.

Hey this was really fun.

We hope you like it too.

Seems like we just begun

When suddenly we're through

Goodbye, goodbye, good friends goodbye.

Cause we know it's time to go.

But hey, I say, well, that' OK

Cause we'll see you very soon, I know

Very soon, I know

Goodbye, goodbye, good friends goodbye

And tomorrow, just like today

Goodbye – today

The moon, the bear, and the Big Blue House

We'll be waiting for you to come and play

To come and play, to come and play

Bye now!

And with that, Luna smiled very brightly and floated into the sky, illuminating the night with her light.

Sky watched and began to shed tears softly. He knew this song well. His father sang it for him before bedtime.

"Let's go Sky. You need to rest up for tomorrow." Said Bear softly. Sky yawned and nodded as he and Bear walked downstairs to join the others.

Everyone was asleep in the living room. Goofy was in his trusty sleeping bag on the floor, Xion and Kairi were on the couch and Roxas was sleeping close to Goofy's side. Sora was asleep on the floor, but close to the kitchen. Sky was thinking where he wanted to sleep when Tutter appeared.

"Why don't you sleep next to your Dad?" asked Tutter.

"Oh, he's not my Dad. He's my friend." Said Sky.

"Really? I thought he was your Dad. You were close to him." Said Tutter.

"Is there anyplace I can sleep. Bear is on his swing reading a book and I don't want to bother him." Said Sky.

"I'd invite you to my house, but it's small. Pip and Pop live outside with Treelo in the pond next door. You can ask them." Said Tutter.

"That sounds way too cold to be in." said Sky.

Sora then woke up a little. "Sky? What are you doing up?" he asked softly.

"Sorry. I'm just not sure where I can sleep." Said Sky.

"You can sleep next to me. My bag is large enough." Said Sora. Sky nodded and got into the sleeping bag with Sora.

"G'night." Said Sora.

"Hey Sora?" asked Sky.

"What?" asked Sora, a little annoyed.

"I spoke with Luna." He whispered.

"You did?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. She was cool. But she said something that made me think." Said Sky.

"Tell me about it in the morning." Said Sora.

"She said that I needed to safeguard my heart. What did she really mean by that?" asked Sky.

Sora yawned.

"Well… our hearts can make us think of bad things. Like trying to be first at everything, taking over the world, that sort of thing." Said Sora.

"Luna made it sound important." Said Sky.

"I'll tell you more about it in the morning." Said Sora.

Just then, Bear turned off the light in the living room and went to his own bedroom.

"It's so dark." Whispered Sky.

"It's night. Of coarse it is." Said Sora.

"Sora?" asked Sky.

"What?" replied Sora.

"How old are you exactly?" asked Sky.

"Really dude? I'm 19." He replied.

"Cool." Said Sky as he closed his eyes. He then opened one eye and saw Sora turn his back on him.

Sky closed his eyes again and slept.

Until he had a bad dream. He really bad one. He woke up with his eyes wide open and poked Sora's back.

"What is it this time?" asked Sora.

"I had a bad dream." Replied Sky.

Sora turned around and faced Sky.

"Dreams pass. You'll have a better dream when you sleep again." Said Sora.

"I'm scared Sora." Said Sky worriedly.

"Don't be. We are in a safe place and nothing will harm you here. Luna's light is protecting this world. We are fine." Said Sora.

Sky then hugged Sora tightly. Sora felt uncomfortable, but hugged Sky back.

"Get some sleep." He said softly.

"Good night. I love you." Said Sky.

Sora's heart skipped a beat. "I love you too." Said Sora.

"You know what's funny. Tutter thought you were my Dad." Said Sky drowsily.

"He thought what? How old did he thought I was?" asked Sora.

Sky didn't respond. He was deep in sleep. Sora kissed Sky's head and closed his eyes.

"A Dad huh? Wait until I tell Kairi…" he said as he slept deeply as well.


	11. Chapter 10: The Box, Part 1

Chapter 10: The Box Part 1

On the Gummiship, Kairi and Xion were talking about makeup and girl things while Roxas and Sora were sitting on the front with Sky in the middle. He was taking a nap since the trip was taking a little while. He was sleeping on Sora's shoulder and Roxas chuckled.

"This kid really loves you." Said Roxas.

"He does. But….. back in the Blue House, he said something that made me think." Said Sora.

"I heard it. He said something about a mouse saying that you were his Dad? Funny." Said Roxas.

"It's silly. Sky's father died back home. I can't replace the guy. Sky loved him! He may have been the town drunk, but Sky never spoke of a bad thing about his old man." Said Sora.

"Well, you and Kairi saved him when he was alone. He feels safe around you and her. And that's something that maybe you should count as a blessing." Said Roxas.

"When did you become a therapist?" asked Sora.

"All I'm saying is that you make friends easily. Many people in different worlds remember you fondly. So does this kid. Sora, maybe you should consider…. Taking him in like an apprentice?" said Roxas.

"Me? Take him in as an apprentice? I'm not really ready for that. Yen Sid was going to help with that, but he told him to go with us on this journey." Said Sora.

"Then there must be a good reason. Xion and I tagged along and Goofy would have come with us, but he had to go home to his own family." Said Roxas.

"Goofy? Yeah! I know!" said Sora.

"What?" asked Roxas.

"I'll ask him for advice! When we get to the next world!" said Sora.

"You mean the world that looks like a huge box?" asked Roxas.

"Yes. And we are landing there!" said Sora.

When the Gummi Ship landed, Sky woke up and smiled. He was sleeping on Sora's shoulder. It was soft, warm, welcoming. He didn't want to leave. Until Sora nudged him.

"Sky, we're here." Said Sora.

Sky woke up and smiled warmly. "Did you sleep good?" asked Sora. Sky nodded. "Good. Then let's go and explore!" said Sora as he pulled Sky's hand and out the ship.

The world they were in was actually a suburban neighborhood with houses, and large schools out in the horizon. However, there was a hiking trail that lead to "The Box".

"The Box? Like a Toy Box?" asked Sora.

"No, more like a school. The Gummiphone here says that we are in a completely safe world. No Heartless what so ever." Said Xion.

"Bear's world was safe." Said Roxas.

"But Polie World did have a Heartless problem!" said Kairi.

"Maybe because that world had nothing to protect them. Bear's world had Luna the moon. But this world…. We should check it out to be safe." Said Xion.

"Yeah. We don't want any surprises." Said Kairi.

"We should check the Box out." Said Sky pointing at the sign.

"It might be easier if we all split up. That way, this world could be investigated faster. We can meet up here again once we are done." Said Sora.

"Good Idea. I could go into the Neighborhood." Said Roxas.

"I'll check the Schools." Said Xion.

"I can check the parks." Said Kairi.

"Which leaves me with the Box. Okay, and I'll take Sky with me." Said Sora.

Sky looked up at Sora. "I can do things on my own." Said Sky.

"No way! What if a heartless pops out of nowhere?! Back in Polie World, it was a mistake to let you go out by yourself. Your coming with me." Said Sora.

"But…" Sky tried to say.

"No Buts, no coconuts! Your coming, like it or not!" said Sora holding out his hand.

Sky nodded and grabbed Sora's hand.

Kairi, Roxas and Xion chuckled as Sora walked away with Sky.

"I don't know about you guys, but this is actually quite funny to watch." Said Roxas.

"I think it's rather cute." Said Xion.

Kairi watched and smiled. "May your heart be your guiding key." She said softly.

Sky and Sora walked in the trail and surprisingly enough, the trail was out in the open.

Up head there was a large landscape with only a large house made of cardboard boxes up ahead.

"So this must be the Box? Looks pretty cool." Said Sora.

"Yeah it does. What could it be?" asked Sky.

"Well let's check it out." Said Sora.

"Sora, you could let go of my hand now. "said Sky.

Sora let go and Sky looked up to him.

"Sora, can I ask you something?" asked Sky.

"Sure. What's up?" asked Sora.

"Back at Bear's house….. I'm sorry." Said Sky.

"Sorry? For what?" asked Sora.

"I said that I loved you. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Said Sky.

"What?! No way! It's fine if you love me! We're friends!" said Sora.

"But… we're not family." Said Sky sadly.

"Friends can also be family! I love you too. And not just you. I love all my friends. I love Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Kairi, Goofy and Donald. You know I always use the "L" word on almost everyone." Said Sora.

"Yeah but…. What if that's wrong? Luna said something about safe guarding my heart. She was confusing to talk to. What if… gosh, I'm lost." Said Sky.

"Sky, don't worry and don't think too much about it. We are friends." Said Sora.

"Sora……" Sky was feeling warmth swell up in his heart.

"Welcome! Are you a new friend?" asked a nice man coming out of the house. He was stall, had dreadlocks and smiled very warmly.

"Hi! I'm Sora, and this is Sky." Said Sora.

"Very cool! I'm Tony. My friend Vivian is inside getting everything ready for the other kids! So is Sky your son?" asked Tony.

"Uhh.." Sky was about to say something when Sora came forward.

"Yes he is. He's my sweet little boy! And he's going to spend the day here! In this school." Said Sora.

"Actually, we aren't really a school. It's a playhouse for children who come here after school. Here we do arts and crafts, play small plays and they stay here until they are sent home by Vivian. The parents usually come and pick them up here in the end of the day." Said Tony.

"Well that sounds like fun! What do you say Sky. Wanna give it a try?" asked Sora.

Sky was beaming with excitement. It has been long since he actually did something fun.

"Sure! I'll go in!" said Sky.

"Great! You can pick him up in about two hours." Said Tony.

"Cool! I'll come back then." Said Sora. Sky smiled and hugged Sora. "Thank you thank you!" he said with delight.

"Sure! Have fun!" said Sora. Tony and Sky then entered the house and Sora decided to stay there on the field.

Kairi met up with him shortly. "There you are! So, what's in the Box?" asked Kairi.

"It's a playhouse for kids! I sent Sky ahead so he can play a little." Said Sora.

Kairi watched Sora with a smile.

"What?" asked Sora.

"I'm glad you sent Sky to have some fun." Said Kairi.

"Of coarse! It's crazy to have him with us exploring worlds and fighting Heartless! He's too little for that! By the way, are there Heartless in this world?" asked Sora.

"Not really. So far so good. But I can't shake the feeling something is still wrong." Said Kairi.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Bear's house had a good reason why Heartless couldn't attack. Luna kept them all away along with the sun. I thinks the Sun's name was Ray. Polie World had Heartless all over the place. But here, there isn't any Heartless and the world doesn't look like it's protected by something powerful. What could be pushing them away?" asked Kairi.

"Okay now I'm getting worried. It seems we are being toyed with." Said Sora.

"I'll call Roxas and Xion. They might have saw something we didn't". said Kairi.


	12. Chapter 11: The Box Part 2

Chapter 11: The Box Part 2

Roxas and Xion were at a different neighborhood, and saw nothing but houses, and people walking by with their pets. It was a cozy and quiet neighborhood with nothing big going on and there were no heartless.

"I'm beginning to think the Horned King is up to something." Said Xion.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas.

"Heartless are not in this world. There really is something wrong. I can feel it." Said Xion.

"If that's true, no surprise there. All our enemies always hide in the shadows, plotting every scheme and sending people to do their work. Reminds me when we were both in the Organization." Said Roxas.

"Don't mention that! Please." Said Xion.

"Sorry. I resent them a lot too." Said Roxas.

"You know, changing the subject Roxas… Sora and Kairi look happy together huh?" asked Xion.

"Yeah, I suppose. With Sky following Sora around… it's like they are parents." Said Roxas.

"Reminds me of Terra and Aqua. We haven't spoken to them since Sora returned home. Remember?" asked Xion.

"Yeah. When Sora vanished into thin air back in the Island. Who could forget that? Donald and Goofy began to cry, Mickey placed his hands on his mouth in shock and… it was a terrible day, despite the fact we all spent a night at the beach." Said Roxas.

"Well, everything is fine now." Said Xion.

"Your right." Said Roxas. He then grabbed Xion's hand and pulled her in between two houses.

"Let's make it quick." Said Roxas as he pressed his lips on Xion's. She smiled and kissed Roxas passionately. They were both having the time of their life when the gummi phone rang.

"You better answer that…" said Xion sadly.

"We should sneak back in the ship." Said Roxas. Xion nodded.

"Hey! What's up? No didn't find anything. Okay." Said Roxas. He then hung up.

"Sora?" asked Xion.

"Yeah. No luck with them either." Said Roxas.

They then smiled and ran back to the Gummi ship.

"What if they find out?" asked Xion.

"It's just us. We'll be quick." Said Roxas.

"We are just making out right?" asked Xion blushing.

"Yeah. And we can watch a movie in the Gummi Phone. There's new episodes of Once Upon a Time." Said Roxas.

Xion smiled and they got in the ship.

Only to their surprise, Sora and Kairi were also there. They were both also making out, only Sora was shirtless and Kairi was wearing only her bra. They quickly gathered themselves up and put on their clothes.

"What in the what?!" cried Roxas.

"It's not what you two think." Said Sora

"They found us out." Said Kairi.

Roxas and Xion both smiled and chuckled.

"You two beat us to it. While the kids away, the parents will play huh?" said Roxas.

"Not funny!" said Sora with a huff.

Roxas pulled Xion and kissed her.

"C'mon its just us four right?" said Roxas as he kept kissing Xion. Sora turned to Kairi and they both did the same.

The Horned King was outside the Gummiship, watching with a wicked smile. And beside him was Creeper, a little green goblin who served the Horned King.

"Sire, why are we standing outside this space ship?" asked Creeper rubbing his hands in anxiety.

The Horned King simply sighed.

"There is an old saying in the Land of the Dead. The man is fire, the woman is a curtain. Then comes the Devil, and he blows." Said the Horned King with his deep menacing voice.

"Oh! Oh! I don't get it." Said Creeper.

"Fool. What happens when a man and woman are together alone in a room?" asked The Horned King.

"They….. Sire!" Creeper understood the what the Horned King was suggesting.

"These "children" were never ready to become Keyblade Wielders to begin with. They may have faced Xehanort, but that does not mean they are immune to their heart's desires. They are teenagers who are lost and confused as they blossom into adulthood. That is, if they get that far." Said The Horned King.

"But Sire, are they really doing it?" asked Creeper.

"No. They are still too innocent. All they were doing was kissing. A pity. Oh, what's this? They stopped. They just realized their mistake. And now they are facing embarrassment. How sad. Yet, perfect at the same time." Said the Horned King.

He lifted his hand and twisted it. From the ground came a dark shadow. A Neo Shadow, with it's terrifying humanoid features and horns, an addition the Horned King added to these monsters.

"Not even the great Maleficent could created Heartless in he design." Said the Horned King.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" cried Sora, who came out of the ship. Roxas, Xion, and Kairi followed and summoned their Keyblades. They were all half dressed and the Horned King shook his head.

"You are the Guardians of Light? How pathetic and immature. The four of you were doing nothing but sharing kisses in the ship. It's a shame that it took only that to summon them." Said The Horned King.

"What are you talking about!?" cried Roxas.

"We thought you were going to do inappropriate things!" exclaimed Creeper.

"Nothing happened in there!" cried Kairi with shame. Sora shook his head looking the Heartless. It stared at him with those glowing yellow eyes and it appeared to be smiling.

Sora felt chills down his spine.

"You were spying on us!" cried Xion angrily.

"Yes. I was." Sneered the Horned King.

"And because of that you called upon the Heartless! You!" cried Creeper.

"No way!" cried Sora.

"I think you'll find that you did." Said the Horned King.

"What!? How!?" cried Roxas.

"Allow me to explain children. This world has no hint of darkness. The residents who live here have light all around them, and they hardly notice. I needed darkness to summon the Heartless. And what better way to do it, than making you fall in a trap that would have cost you all dearly." Said the Horned King.

"No. Lies!" cried Xion.

"It's not true!" cried Kairi. The girls were in distress and Sora and Roxas couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It was our fault. We pulled them with us." Said Roxas.

"No. We are in love." Said Sora holding Kairi's hand.

"And we were only kissing." Said Roxas holding Xion's.

The Horned King shook his head.

"Be that as it may, those were dark desires between the four of you. And that was all the darkness I needed to summon my Heartless. They will raid this world, and consume it! With this world as a vessel, the other worlds won't stand a chance! This is on you four children! I only played the part of the Devil!" said the Horned King.

"You monster!" cried Sora.

The Horned King smiled and vanished into thin air along with Creeper.

With that, the Heartless vanished and panic swept on the four keyblade wielders.

"What have we done?!" cried Kairi.

"We did nothing! We only made out! And if it's our mistake, we can correct it!" cried Xion.

"We can't let this happen guys!" cried Sora.

"We have to spread ourselves in this world and destroy the Heartless." Said Roxas.

"We all have to go! And fast!" cried Sora.

Back in the box, everyone was busy making arts and crafts and Sky was having the time of his life. Tony and Vivian were showing the children a new project.

"You guys can make funny faces with these plastic plates!" said Vivian with cheer.

The other kids cheered and went to work on the new fun activity. Sky was about to participate when he felt something in his chest.

He felt something beat. He reached in his pockets and found that heart binders were glowing.

"Oh no." he whispered to himself. That meant Heartless were in that world. Sky needed to do something and fast, until Tony and Vivian came to him.

"Sky, is everything okay?" asked Tony.

"I… uh… need to go to the bathroom!" said Sky.

"Sky honey, it's okay. We know who you are. You're a Keyblade Wielder are you?" said Vivian warmly.

Sky nodded. "Uh huh." He said.

"Very nice. Us too." Said Tony.

"What?" asked Sky.

"Tony and I are actually Keyblade Wielders ourselves and we have been protecting this world under the orders of Master Yen Sid." Said Vivian.

"For years we have been taking care of children in this world and making sure everyone stayed safe. But like you Sky, we felt something too. There is Heartless in this world." Said Tony.

"But if you two protect this world, then how did Heartless arrive?" asked Sky.

"We don't know. But we'll find out! Vivian, could you take everyone back home?" asked Tony.

"I'm on it." Said Vivian.

"Sky, let's go! We need to stop the Heartless." Said Tony.

Sky smiled with delight and summoned his Keyblade.


	13. Chapter 12: The Box Part 3

Chapter 12: The Box Part 3

Tony, Vivian and Sky were outside the cardboard box house and noticed the terrifying Heartless spawning from the ground. They looked directly at the Keyblade wielders and made awful noises.

"They don't look happy to see us." Said Sky with a nervous smile.

"They are not happy because they know that we are going to stop them from attacking our world." Said Tony.

"This takes me back when we were just apprentices." Said Vivian.

"I'm afraid we are rusty." Said Tony.

"What do you mean?" asked Sky.

"We haven't fought Heartless in years. But we do have some friends that have been missing out on all the action." Said Tony as he got a familiar charm from his pocket.

Two of them actually.

A Heartbinder?! You can also summon?!" cried Sky with cheer.

"Yes. And I got mine." Said Vivian as she got two more out from her pocket.

"I have three." Said Sky holding his own.

"Let's summon all of them. We need all the help we can get." Said Tony.

Tony threw his Heartbinders in the air, and two brave souls appeared before their very eyes.

Aladar the Iguanodon and Doug the Golden Retriever.

"Hi master! It's been so long. Very long. Oh no! Heartless. I don't like the Heartless. I'm going to… SQUIRRELL! Ah, he got away." Said Doug jumping up and down.

"Calm down Doug. Focus! We got Heartless in this world! We can't let them get to the keyhole!" cried Aladar, who was standing against the monsters.

"Alright big bossy Dinosaur. Okay." Said Doug as he snarled.

Aladar and Doug charged against the Heartless as they bit, clawed and roared and barked.

Vivian's Heartbinders were also summoned and out came Miss Piggy, and Princess Atta.

"Okay so who is messing with our world!? Ahah! Heartless! I hate those little ugly bugs! They look like ants! Oh, no offense Atta." Said Piggy.

"None taken Piggy. The Heartless make us bugs look really bad. I'll throw special blueberries at them, while you kick. You good?" asked Atta.

"You know we are always ready for some action!" cried Piggy as she jumped into the air and kicked a Heartless right in the face.

Sky then summoned his own and Lloyd, Chicken Little and Genie came out.

"Wow! We got a super team here!" said Genie excitedly.

"Our worlds sure are big out there." Said Lloyd.

"But we can handle a few Heartless. Let's help these guys out!" said Chicken Little.

The three of them joined in on the rumble as the Heartless grew bigger and bigger in numbers.

"Something is not right. They are getting bigger." Said Tony.

"Let's just join in on the fight." Said Vivian.

"I'll help." Said Sky. The three Keyblade Wielders quickly went in and struck a few Heartless in the face.

Just then, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Xion joined in.

"Hey, they used Heartbinders. This means they are like us." Said Xion.

"Good! More help." Said Kairi with hope.

"Anyone got Heartbinders?" asked Sora.

"I only have one." Said Roxas.

"Me too." Said Xion.

"I have my own, but I don't think my friend in the Heartbinder is ready for this." Said Kairi.

"I got one too. But summon him or her anyway Kairi. We need all the help we can get." Said Sora.

The four of them threw their Heartbinders in the air and four new friends came to help.

Sora had Simba from the Pride Lands, roaring his way into the battlefield with fire.

Xion summoned Dodger, the Cool Canine Pup and Oliver the cat, who was with Dodger in the same Heartbinder. Like a father and son, Dodger and Oliver teamed up and used fire balls to attack the Heartless, similar to Simba's powers.

Roxas summoned Jim Hawkins, who used his solar surfer as a weapon and sped in the air grabbing Heartless by the antennae and throwing them away.

Kairi summoned the one and only Stitch. "Are you ready for this Stitch?" asked Kairi. Stitch looked up and smiled wickedly. "Heartless go down!" he said with his thumb down.

Kairi smiled as Stitch got his lasers and began to fire at the Heartless.

It was an epic battle field of many proportions. Everyone had a role to play in this fight.

"Aladar! Use your tail swipe!" cried Doug.

"I know what I'm doing Doug!" cried Aladar.

"I'll help you! Get behind me!" cried Simba.

"Dodger, there's too many of them! Why is this happening?!" cried Oliver.

"I don't know kid. But something really bad did this." Said Dodger.

"Don't look at me! I may be vain and I shop a lot in some other life of mine, but I don't do any of that here!" said Piggy as she kicked one Heartless against the other.

"You mean to tell me this world is protected?! Then how did they get in?!" asked Chicken Little.

"The Pig lady didn't do it. I'm crossing her off the list." Said Genie.

"What did you say you….. Well hello! Nice Abs!" said Piggy.

"Thank you little lady." Said Genie.

"This is no time to be flirting Genie!" cried Lloyd.

"Yeah Piggy focus! Besides, don't you have a frog in your life?" asked Atta.

"In another life, yeah. And he's dreamy. But this Genie is easy on the eyes." Said Piggy.

Atta rolled her eyes and jumped into the air throwing blueberries that melted like acid on the Heartless's body.

"Hey your pretty good! Mind if I borrow a few of them?" asked Jim.

"Be my guest." Said Atta as she handed Jim a handful of blueberries.

"Careful with them, they burn." Said Atta.

"No problem. That's exactly why I need them." Said Jim as he soared into the sky with his solar surfer.

He then threw the blueberries like bombs on the Heartless.

"This guy's got the moves!" said Chicken Little.

"He's so dreamy too." Said Piggy.

"I thought I was pretty." Said the Genie with a smile.

The Heartbinder friends were working well as a team, destroying every Heartless they saw.

Sora and Kairi both stood by each other's side and fought like there was no tomorrow.

"Use the emergency Heartbinder!" cried Vivian to Tony.

"Are you sure? He's not exactly fighter material." Said Tony.

"The little blue alien got it." Said Vivian pointing at Stitch.

"Okay, I'll go ahead." Said Tony. He got another Heartbinder out and summoned Spot, a blue dog who was dressed in clothes.

"Is it summer already?" asked Spot.

"Spot, there are Heartless in this world! Help the others!" cried Tony.

"Heartless!? Here in the Box! Oh boy, this is gotta get ugly." Said Spot.

He then blew a whistle and the Heartless froze and turned to him.

"Okay you kitchen pests! Listen up! Our world is a kiddy place! And kids hate nightmares! So if you wanna go and haunt someplace in the world… try the Haunted Mansion in DisneyLand!" said Spot, hoping this would get the Heartless moving.

The Heartless looked at each other confused.

"Spot…. Not helping." Said Piggy placing her hand on her forehead.

"Everyone! Look!" cried Aladar.

The Heartless then bowed their heads and the Horned King appeared before everyone.

"Heartless! Retreat! This world is of no use to me after all!" said the Horned King. The Heartless vanished into the ground and the Horned King stood there staring at everyone in the battle field.

"The recourses of this world does not excite me. I see nothing but soil and dirt. There are no magical properties in this world, except for you, the Keyblade Wielders. But shame on all of you! You all turned this peaceful world into a battle field!" said the Horned King.

"You turned it into one!" cried Sora.

"Sora, stand down. His power….it reeks of death…." Said Simba.

Doug, Oliver and Dodger sniffed the air and they covered their noses.

Aladar was the only one of the four legged friends still standing.

"This smell is nothing new to me. You are as evil as a Carnatour." Said Aladar.

"I am. That is true. But ask yourselves… how did the Heartless arrive this world. Ask you fellow Keyblade Wielders! They know what happened. I will bid you all adieu, until next we meet." Said the Horned King as he vanished.

"Wait!" cried Sky.

The Heartbinders stood there confused.

"How did darkness arrive in this world then?" asked Atta.

"Could it be these kids?" asked Piggy.

Simba, Jim, and Stitch got to their friends. Dodger and Oliver pretended not to know and quickly derailed everyone.

"The Horned King. He did that. Nothing else." Said Oliver, shaking like a leaf.

"Why are you nervous kitty?" asked Spot.

"Give the kid a break. He's scared." Said Dodger.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now." Said Lloyd.

"Maybe we should all take a break." Said Chicken Little.

In an instant, the Keyblade Wielders summoned back their friends.

"Sora! Kairi! Roxas! Xion!" cried Sky.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Tony.

"We're good, but worried." Said Sora.

"At least the creature is gone for now. It will be a matter of time before he goes to the next world." Said Vivian.

"You guys have been sent by Master Yen Sid? Good. Please save the worlds. We can't leave this one." Said Tony.

"If we do, the world would fall into Darkness." Said Vivian.

"We understand. Thanks for everything." Said Roxas, hoping to change the conversation.

Xion went with him and Sora and Kairi stayed behind.

"I need to talk with you…. Tony." Said Sora.

Roxas turned back.

"Me too." He said.

Sky wanted to hear the conversation, but Kairi pulled him. "Let's go back to the Box house." Said Kairi. Sky listened and he and Xion walked over there while the boys talked with Tony and Vivian.


	14. Chapter 13: Lake Hoohaw Part 1

Chapter 14: Lake Hoohaw Part 1

"Wow, what an adorable world." Said Kairi, looking over the hills. There was a large lake with boats for houses and the people who lived there were all animals. There were otters, raccoons, ducks, even poodles.

Sky looked over the hill and saw three otters playing in front of their house. A big sister, a middle brother, and a little baby. The sight was adorable and Sky fell in love with the atmosphere of the world. He walked towards the others, who were still a little stone cold. Roxas and Xion were holding hands and Sora and Kairi were also doing the same. Sky then realized they wanted some time to themselves. They were pretty much teenagers after all.

"You know what guys, why don't I go and investigate the neighborhood! The people here look nice. And I don't see any Heartless." Said Sky to the group.

"You'd do that… for us?" asked Roxas. Xion nudged Roxas.

"Sure! You guys watch over the ship! Besides, Tony and Vivian did say I need to polish my Keyblade skills. And also, I got the Heartbinders with me. No worries." Said Sky.

Sora and Kairi both ran up to Sky. "NO! Don't leave us!" said Sora. Sky was taken aback.

"Why? I can take care of myself guys." Said Sky. He thought he was doing something good for the others, but for some reason, Sora was not comfortable, neither was Kairi.

Roxas and Xion both looked at each other and nodded. "We'll go with you." Said Roxas.

Sky looked at both couples. "Don't you guys want some time alone?" said Sky.

Sora then opened his mouth and babbled. "We were making out in the Gummiship! The Heartless from the last world was all our fault! We were doing this, we were doing that…." Sora kept talking fast.

Roxas nodded and agreed with everything Sora was saying and Xion and Kairi were both embarrassed and stood next to each other. After Sora was finished, Sky stood there speechless.

"Uh…. Gosh this is awkward. Umm… okay….. so….. Is it cold here or is it me?" said Sky.

"Aren't you mad at us?" asked Sora.

"Mad at you? Why? For making out with your girlfriends?! That's silly! I can't get mad at something like that!" said Sky, then he continued.

"Besides, my Dad used to bring a lot of his girlfriends at home and he used to make out with them." He said casually.

"He did what?!" cried Roxas.

Xion and Kairi both looked at each other. "You saw that?" asked Xion.

Sky nodded. "Guys, my Dad had not two, but four different girlfriends. They all broke up with him because he was broke. I helped him many times to bail him out on situations." Said Sky.

"But that's horrible! How can a father do that?!" cried Sora.

"The nerve of that man!" cried Roxas.

"Guys, I feel like we messed up big time again." Said Xion.

"Friends, relax please. Sky just showed us he's mature enough to handle these things. We can follow his example." Said Kairi as she kneeled down and hugged Sky. He then blushed.

"Well, he knows what a grown up's world is like." Said Roxas.

"I have an idea. Let's forget about all this, and just keep moving forward, in the words of Cornelius Robinson!" said Sky.

Everyone nodded. "The kid is right. We should focus on our mission." Said Roxas.

"You sound like Donald when he left me at Hollow Bastion." Said Sora.

Xion and Kairi began to chuckle. And so did the guys.

The Horned King watched from afar in his crystal ball in his forbidden fortress. He was angry to see that Sky calmed everyone down.

"This boy here… he's interesting." Said Creeper.

"He is. The foolish Keyblade brats have their light healed by this child! The fresh one." Said the Horned King.

"Sire, why not attack Lake Hoohaw! Look at this world! It's completely harmless!" said Creeper.

"It may be an easy target, but it will vanish once I rule all worlds. The first thing we need to do is get rid of the child. The boy. He appears to be the son of one of them." Said The Horned King.

"Oh no sire. He was adopted." Said Creeper.

"One of them adopted him in his heart as his own. Imagine the pain I will cause when I take his pride and joy away……" said the Horned King.

The Keyblade Wielders decided to take a break, and Roxas began to grill burgers. "Wow, I didn't know you can grill things Roxas." Said Kairi.

"Yeah. Back in Twilight Town, I flip burgers at the Bistro." Said Roxas.

"I'm one of his regulars." Said Xion who was putting mayo in the bread.

"I'll chop the veggies." Said Kairi.

"Where's Sora and Sky?" asked Xion.

"Probably having a father and son moment." Said Roxas.

Xion looked at him and smiled. "Jealous?" asked Xion.

"No. But it's kinda nice to have someone look up to you ya know." Said Roxas.

"Didn't Riku say he was going to have an apprentice soon? Why don't you do that? Maybe you can find someone who could be your apprentice." Said Xion.

"That sounds like a good idea. But I don't want my apprentice to get confused between me and Ventus. We both look alike, it's scary." Said Roxas.

"I can imagine Ventus sneezing right about now." Said Kairi.

Sora and Sky were looking at the horizon of the world in one of the hills. Sky had his head rest on Sora's shoulder.

"Sky, I love you." Said Sora softly.

"Me too." Replied Sky.

"Then, listen… about your Dad, I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you first." Said Sora.

"You already did. Your stories helped me move forward. You faced the end of the world and yet you keep on smiling. I wanted to be you." Said Sky.

"Funny. Actually, I want to be like you. You always keep your cool." Said Sora.

"Sky, why don't you live with me at the Islands? You can be my apprentice and I could adopt you." Said Sora.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Sky.

"Of coarse I will. That's why, I want you to have this." Said Sora as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a small charm.

"Master Aqua taught me how to make one of these. They are called Way Finders. They were made in the image of the Paopu Fruit. I want you to keep this one, in case something ever happened." Said Sora.

Sky smiled and put in on. "Thanks Dad." Said Sky with a smile. Sora felt happiness in his heart. He hugged Sky tightly. For a moment, they were at peace, but not for long.

"Well isn't this touching! A father and son, bonding over an insignificant lucky charm." Said a sinister voice.

Sora and Sky turned around and saw the Horned King, standing there in person. Sora and Sky got their Keyblades.

"Get away!" cried Sora.

The Horned King ignored him and was watching Sky instead.

"Sora loves you too much boy. And you to him. The way fathers and sons should love each other, but what happens when a tragedy strikes. What will happen if the son dies, and the father lives?!" exclaimed the Horned King.

"Sky, Run!" cried Sora.

The Horned King then grabbed his sword and attacked Sky. Sora got in between them. "RUN! Get everyone!" cried Sora.

The Horned King kept fighting Sora. "That boy will die! His light is powerful! Too powerful in fact! Such a light should be destroyed!" snapped the Horned King.

"You stay away from my son!" cried Sora.

"Your son? It's a pity his real father is dead! What would that man say, rest his soul…… in hell!" cried the Horned King.

Roxas, Xion and Kairi appeared and struck the Horned King.

"Get away!" cried Xion.

The Horned King rose up slowly, yet in way that made him far superior than ever before.

"This ends today. For all of you." Said the Horned King as he slowly moved closer to the group.


	15. Chapter 14: Lake Hoohaw Part 2

Chapter 15: Lake Hoohaw Part 2

Sky ran as fast as his legs would take him. He ran straight for the lake and ran into the otter kids who were playing with their jump rope.

"Woah! Where's the fire!?" said the red otter, who happened to be the oldest, not the purple one.

"Are you okay buddy?" asked the purple otter.

"You guys need to run! The Horned King is in this world!" cried Sky, forgetting all about the order.

"The Horned King? Who's he?" asked the red otter.

"Just run!" cried Sky. The then fell on his knees and began to sob.

The little otter walked up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Butter, that's sweet." Said the purple otter.

"The Horned King…. He's got my Dad. And my Mom!" said Sky.

"Oh no! That sounds terrible!" said the red otter.

"We can help! We know a few tricks that can help your family." Said the purple otter.

"I'm Peanut." Said the red otter.

"And I'm Jelly. The little guy is Butter." Said Jelly.

The two of them quickly went to Sky.

"We have to do the noodle dance. That can help." Said Jelly.

"The what now?" asked Sky.

"It's a silly dance that we do to think of things. Perhaps we can help with that." Said Peanut.

Peanut, Jelly, and Butter began to dance and sing.

"Noodle! Do the Noodle Dance!" sang little Butter adorably.

Sky didn't feel like dancing, until Jelly held his hand.

"Trust us." She said.

Sky then found himself tapping to the beat.

"I got it! We disguise ourselves as Keyblade Heroes!" said Peanut.

Sky then began to panic. "What?!" he cried.

"The Horned King sounds like he's darkness material. We can scare him with light!" said Jelly.

In a moment, Jelly and Peanut got their toy swords which resembled Keyblades and they had a neon light on the end of it.

"This thing glows all the time. I bet the guy can get scared." Said Peanut, who was now wearing armor made of cardboard. So did Jelly.

"So kid, where's the Horned King?" asked Jelly.

Sky didn't answer. He didn't want these kids to get hurt.

"No guys! You don't understand!" said Sky.

Just then, Butter screamed and ran behind Peanut and Jelly. They both quickly used their toys like swords and Sky turned around to see the Horned King standing right in front of them.

"Is this supposed to be the part where I run to the hills because three woodland creatures somehow have Keyblades. This is ridiculously childish." Said the Horned King.

Sky summoned his Keyblade and Peanut and Jelly watched with their eyes wide open.

"What did you do to my family?!" cried Sky.

"Your father? He's hurt obviously. Why, everyone got hurt!" said the Horned King.

"You monster! Why?! Why are you doing this?!" cried Sky.

"All will be clear in the future boy. Right now, your family is licking their wounds at your ship. I let them live today." Said the Horned King.

Sky then ran up to the king and struck him with his Keyblade, only to find his Keyblade did not do any harm.

The Horned King then yawned.

"The Keyblade has no affect on me boy." Said the Horned King.

Just then, a pie was thrown to his face. Sky turned around to see Jelly and Peanut along with little butter with cupcakes on their hands.

"You better go back to your dark cave!" said Jelly.

"Don't ever come back to Lake Hoohaw again!" cried Peanut as they stood in front of Sky.

The Horned King wiped the cream off his face. His eyes then began to glow. "You children are fortunate that I'm in a pleasant mood. I would have turned you all to ash." Said the Horned King as he vanished in a portal. But before he did that, he snapped his fingers and Heartless appeared.

"Oh no!" cried Sky.

"Look Peanut! He's the reason we have those huge ants!" cried Jelly.

"You know them?!" cried Sky.

"These things are more annoying than ants! Let's get them!" cried Peanut as the use their fake Keyblades against the Heartless. To Sky's surprise, their toys actually did hurt the Heartless.

"Umm, guys, are you sure those things are toys?" asked Sky.

"They are. In fact, we found them in our bedrooms this morning. We thought our parents made them for us. But they said no." said Jelly.

Sky's face beamed with delight.

"You guys…. You don't know…." Said Sky.

"What?" asked Peanut as he defeated the last Heartless. Just then, their Keyblades disappeared in their hands.

"You guys are Keyblade Wielders!" said Sky.

"What?! No way!" said Peanut.

"Your toys… they weren't toys at all! They were Keyblades the whole time!" said Sky.

"Well, what do you know! I guess we were Keyblade Heroes after all." Said Jelly.

Sky then looked back. "I have to go to my family. Please guys, take care of yourselves and thanks." Said Sky as he ran into the woods.

"You'll think we'll see this kid again?" asked Peanut.

"Maybe." Replied Jelly as she got her hand out and a Keyblade was summoned. Her own Keyblade.

"May your heart be your guiding key." She said softly and with pride.

Sky arrived on the Gummi ship and saw Roxas awake. "Sky! Thank goodness! Where were you?!" cried Roxas as he hugged Sky.

"I was in the woods and I have something to tell you guys! Where is my Dad!? And my mom?! I guess I can call Kairi that." Said Sky.

"Kairi is here and so is Xion. But Sora…. He's been taken by the Horned King." Said Roxas.

"What?" said Sky, now feeling panic.

"Don't worry. We'll save him." Said Roxas.

Sky nodded and Roxas patted his head. "Chin up. Sora will be alright." Said Roxas.

As they entered the ship Sky ran to Kairi. "Mom!" He cried.

Kairi hugged him tightly and kissed him on the head as Sky began to cry.

"This is unfair. How could he do this to all of us?" said Xion.

"I know. That devil knew where we were. And he wasn't going to stop." Said Roxas.

"He gave himself up to protect me. That's terrible." Said Sky.

"Don't say that buddy. Sora will be alright. His light is stronger than any steel." Said Xion.

"I can feel him. He's still out there. We just need to follow the route. There are at least two more worlds we need to go to. The Horned King is probably on his way towards the next one." Said Kairi.

"And we got a plan. We ambush the guy, then force him to take us to Sora." Said Roxas.

"But we might need help." Said Xion.

"Xion honey, could you go and get Riku and the other wielders? This is getting personal." Said Roxas.

"Yes! I will. But how can I travel. We only got one Gummiship." Said Xion.

"I can open a portal." Said Roxas.

"I'll go with Xion. That way, you and Sky can work together." Said Kairi.

Sky nodded.

Roxas then closed his eyes and a portal opened. "Go! My powers are fading." Said Roxas.

Xion kissed Roxas on the cheek. "I'll be waiting." She said. Kairi kissed Sky's forehead. "Come back to us in one piece." She said.

She and Xion held hands and they went through the portal. Roxas quickly let go and the portal vanished.

"Well Uncle, what do we do?" asked Sky.

"Uncle? I like the sound of that. Okay my newly recruited nephew. Listen up! To save your Dad, we need to follow the Horned Kings trail. My guess is that he's on the next world from here. We need to go there and quick." Said Roxas.

"But what if we're wrong?" asked Sky.

"Don't worry. I used to be evil in a past life. Sort of. I know where the guy is headed." Said Roxas.

"Okay Uncle. You lead the way." Said Sky.

Roxas patted Sky's head and they started the Gummiship.


	16. Chapyer 15: Jekintown Part 1

Chapter 15: Jenkintown Part 1

The Gummiship was in space and Roxas was texting Xion. It appeared the girls arrived at Yen Sid's Tower and everyone was being summoned.

"Xion and Kairi are rounding up everyone. I know we got this." Said Roxas. The Gummi Ship then began to blink.

"Uncle, look!" said Sky.

"Interesting. The world up ahead of us is a little different. The readings are off the chart!" said Roxas.

"You don't think my Dad is there?" asked Sky hopefully.

"He will be. And knowing him, he's fighting to get back to us." Said Roxas.

The Gummiship then arrived in the atmosphere of the world and landed on the backyard of a house.

"Where are we?" asked Sky.

"According to the map, we are in Jenkintown. Weird." Said Roxas.

"Look! Someone is stepping out of that house. I think we ended up in his backyard." Said Sky.

Out of the house came a blonde haired boy with glasses and his mouth was wide open in shock.

"OH BALLS!" he screamed.

"Cover your ears." Said Roxas as he covered Sky's.

"What did he say?" asked Sky.

"He's swearing." Said Roxas.

"Let's step out and meet him. Maybe he knows something." Said Sky.

"Fine." Said Roxas, not keeping his eyes off the clearly shocked boy.

"The day finally arrived! Real aliens exist!" said the boy.

"Actually, we're humans. But close enough." Said Roxas.

"Aw man! I thought you guys were aliens. Doesn't matter. I knew there were other worlds! I just knew it!" said the boy.

"Anyway, I'm Roxas, and this is my nephew Sky." Said Roxas.

Sky felt happy to hear Roxas introduce him as one of his own.

"I'm Sky." Said Sky with pride.

"I'm Adam! Adam Goldberg." Said Adam.

"You know where we are?" asked Roxas.

"Your in Jenkintown. It's a really little town." Said Adam.

"Then did anything weird happen?" asked Sky.

"Yes. For the past few weeks, people keep saying they see dark shadows appear out of nowhere and they attack pantries and refrigerators. But, people have been going to the hospital because of them. They have been known to attack humans. I thought it was just the news playing some trick on us, but I think it's real." Said Adam.

"Then you haven't seen the Horned King?" asked Roxas.

"I hear about that! My friends say that the shadows are always by the side of this tall guy with horns. Everyone thinks it's all part of a creepy cult." Said Adam.

"He's the reason we are here." Said Roxas.

"That man took my Dad! We were hoping that man is here with him." Said Sky.

"What?! That's awful!" cried Adam.

"We do need help. Do you know where we can try to look?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know. But my brother and sister might know where to look!" said Adam.

He pulled Roxas and Sky to his house and welcomed them to their couch.

"My Dad is away at work, and my Grandpa is on a date, and my Mom is out shopping so it's just me and my siblings. Now guys, we have to hurry and I ask you guys be patient with my brother. He's a little… coocoo." Said Adam.

"We can deal with it." Said Roxas.

"Adam! Where did you put my awesome Karate Video! I need to memorize my moves to impress Lainey!" cried an angry young man running down the stairs.

"Barry! These are our guests. They are…"

"I don't care about guests! I want my video! NOW!" cried Barry insanely.

"Geez, calm down dude." Said Roxas.

"Sorry about that. My nerdy little brother just doesn't understand greatness!" said Barry.

Just then, Erica, the oldest came downstairs to see the drama.

"Hey dumb dumb. I found your video. It was in my closet. Don't ever step foot in my room ever again." Said Erica.

"How did it end up there?" asked Barry.

"I didn't put it there." Said Adam.

"It was the shadows! They did this!" said Sky.

"Don't tell me you two strangers believe in that junk?" said Erica.

"We do. And also, we need help. My nephew is looking for his Dad, who happens to be my brother and there is someone in this world with horns that kidnapped him. You two know a few things, so help us." Said Roxas.

"Adam, who are they? Friends of yours?" asked Erica.

"They arrived in our backyard." Said Adam.

"Wait what?!" cried Barry.

Sky and Roxas had enough of their bickering and summoned their Keyblades. Adam, Erica and Barry were in total shock. "We come from another world. I know we have to keep it secret, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Said Roxas.

"No way! You too….." said Erica.

"It's just like…. No…" said Barry.

"It can't be." Said Adam.

"Wait, you seen this before! You know of the Keyblade?" asked Sky.

"How do you know of this?" asked Roxas.

"Believe it or not…. Our mother is has one like that." Said Adam.

"What?!" cried Sky.

"Perhaps, she can help." Said Barry, smiling nervously.

"Absolutely not! Mom said we have to keep this whole Key thing a secret!" said Erica.

"But look! They have Mom's power! How the heck do they have it?!" said Barry.

"How long did you Mom have one of these?" asked Roxas.

"Since she was little." Said Adam.

"She's the only one in the world who can use that." Said Barry.

"Well, let's go see her. Maybe she can help." Said Sky.

"No way!" cried Erica.

"What!? Why not?" asked Roxas.

"Our mom is someone you guys will regret meeting with!" said Erica.

"But didn't you hear?! They are looking for this kid's Dad! He was probably kidnapped by that guy in the news!" said Adam.

"Well…." Erica was at a loss for words.

"Please, we need the help." Said Sky.

Erica rolled her eyes. "I suppose we can find her at her favorite store….." said Erica.


	17. Chapter 16: Jenkintown Part 2

Chapter 16: Jenkintown Part 2

The Goldberg siblings and Sky and Roxas went to Barry's giant black van. The van was very dirty from the outside and there were bumper stickers of movies and curiously there were homemade ones.

Jus then, four guys came out of the van with smiles on their faces. "JTP!" they cried.

"What the what!?" cried Sky.

"Who are they?" asked Roxas.

"These are the Jenkintown Posse! Otherwise known as the JTP!" said Barry.

"JTP!" replied the others.

"Geoff, what the heck!" cried Erica to one of the boy.

"Sorry Erica. The guys forced me to come! They said something about a road trip, and it sounded to exciting, I couldn't resist." Said Geoff.

The blond one, Matt, stepped up. "You need the van Barry?" he asked.

"We do. And for a bad reason. Our field trip will have to be cancelled." Said Barry.

"What! Why?!" asked the other two members.

"We are going to find out what's causing the shadows." Said Adam.

The other's faces darkened. "The shadows? The creepy things that appear at night?" asked Geoff.

"We need to borrow the van! Excuse me my friends! We are on a mission!" said Barry.

"JTP!" cried the others and they hopped out of the van.

"Eww! This van reeks!" said Erica with disgust.

"We can open a window." Said Roxas.

"Come to think of it, we haven't bathed since the party at the Enchanted Tiki Room." Said Sky. Roxas covered his mouth.

"What?!" cried Erica.

"My Nephew! He's silly sometimes." Said Roxas.

"Everyone buckle up! And be prepared to meet Mrs. Goldberg herself." Said Adam.

Barry then drove the van and they all went straight to the road. As they did, Barry checked his side view mirror and pressed on the gas.

"Barry, slow down! We'll crash." Said Erica.

"Look behind you." Said Barry.

Adam, Erica, Roxas and Sky turned their heads and screamed. Right behind them, was a large towers of Shadows headed straight for them!

"Oh no!" cried Erica.

"We're doomed!" cried Adam.

Sky got his Heartbinders out and whispered softly. "Help us please." He said. He then threw them out the window and the friends came out of nowhere.

Genie, Doug, Piggy, Chicken Little, and Lloyd stood there facing the demon tower of shadows.

"Okay, this is going to take more than just a snap of my fingers." Said Genie.

"I'll be happy to kick those thing's butts!" said Piggy.

"One question guys. Once we're done, how the heck are we going to get back with Sky!?" cried Spot.

"Oh don't worry. Master Sky has his Heartbinders. We disappear and return there. SQUIRELL!" said Doug.

"Yeah, no worries. But…. I don't think we are enough. We need at least one more friend." Said Lloyd.

"Maybe I can help." Said a voice coming from behind them.

They all turned and Piggy squealed with excitement. "Star Butterfly?! You're here!" she said.

"Friend of yours?" asked Genie.

"We go way back! She used to be in Vivian's Heartbinder, until she gave it to Master Aqua." Said Piggy.

"Cool! So you have powers?" said Lloyd.

"I do! I got my magic wand!" said Star with excitement. She then summoned an army of butterflies and they charged against the Heartless.

Everyone charged in to fight, but they were stronger than before.

Even the Genie had issues.

"Hey! Some of them are going straight for the Mall!" cried Chicken Little.

"Not unless we follow them!" said Piggy, who got her roller skates on.

"I'll create a large surfboard!" said Star.

"I'll freeze the Heartless temporarily." Said Genie snapping his fingers with Ice.

In a moment, the Heart Binders all left the scene with some Heartless frozen stiff. Just then, when all was quiet, a tall figure appeared out of nowhere. He stared at the Heartless for a long time and ignited his weapon. It was a large glowing red blade with a buzzing sound.

He then breathed heavily under his dark mask and with a swing of his blade, the Heartless disappeared.

At the Mall, Adam, Barry, Erica, Roxas and Sky went to a store that was stock full of women's clothes and accessories.

"We are going where no kid has gone before. The lingerie section." Said Adam.

"Cover your eyes." Said Erica.

"Oh, I can't look." Said Sky.

"It's fine with me. I see Xion in these when we go to the beach." Said Roxas.

"I see Lainey wear one of these in my dreams." Said Barry.

"Eww! I'm going to hurl." Said Erica.

Just then, they saw a blond woman with big hair looking at some undies.

"Nah, this one is too tight…." She said.

"Hi Mom!" cried Adam.

Beverly Goldberg looked up and smiled.

"My babies! Well you followed me here! That's wonderful! Now we can shop for undies together!" cried Beverly.

"Yeah, that's our mom." Said Adam.

"Oh, and you brought friends! Sweet!" said Beverly.

"Hi! I'm Roxas and this is Sky. We need your help." Said Roxas.

They quickly explained what had happened to Sora and about the Horned King and the Heartless in the world.

"So those things… they are the ones that eat people's hearts!" she cried.

"Yeah. And they are all over the place." Said Sky.

"I knew this day would come! Well you two say your Keyblade Wielders?" asked Beverly.

Sky and Roxas summoned their own.

"Wow! Then it's true! Well, then what are we waiting for?! Let's kick some Heartless butt!" said Beverly. She then summoned her own Keyblade which was in different colors and there was a small jacket for a keychain.

"Can we join too mom?" asked Adam.

"Absolutely not schmoopie! The Heartless can eat all your precious hearts! You stay right here!" said Beverly.

Just then, there were noises of panic coming from outside the store.

The group stepped out and people were running in a panic. The Heartless tower returned and it was waiting at the fountain!

"This calls for some action!" said Beverly. She then did the impossible, at least in her kid's eyes. She made a high jump and swing her Keyblade towards the Heartless, striking away at them.

Roxas summoned both his Keyblades, the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper and attacked the shadows. Sky simply used his own. While that happened, Erica grabbed some pepper spray. She joined in on the fight spraying a the Heartless like insects.

Barry grabbed a soccer ball and a basket ball and used them as weapons.

"Swish Baby!" he cried as he hit a shadow. Adam grabbed a baseball bat and hit the shadows on the head, although they didn't disappear.

Just then, two figures appeared out of nowhere and joined in on the fight.

Roxas recognized them. "Terra! Aqua! You're here!" he said with excitement.

"We didn't want to miss this." Said Terra.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aqua." Said Aqua to Beverly.

"I'm Beverly. Nice to meet you honey." She said. They all continued fighting and then Adam fell to the ground.

"Adam! Call it!" cried Barry.

"I can't! If I do…. He'll come to me!" cried Adam.

"Don't worry! We'll protect you!" cried Erica.

Adam closed his eyes and summoned his own Keyblade in his hand. Sky watched in shock.

"You too?!" he cried.

"Yes. But I can't use it. When ever I do… he comes." Said Adam.

"Who?" asked Sky.

"I also had a Heartbinder and I sent him to help the others you sent. But…. He's going to arrive soon and…. he will….. stop him." Said Adam.

Sky watched in horror as a tall man stood behind Adam.

Barry and Erica quickly ran up to him.

"Get away from Adam!" cried Barry.

"You don't deserve to be a heart binder!" cried Erica.

The tall man raised his hand and Barry and Erica were thrown to the air by some force.

Adam felt the red blade on his face and onto his neck.

"Now boy, are you willing to challenge me now, or face death as we agreed." Said the tall man with a deep, mechanical voice that sent Sky chills down his spine.

"Hey! Stand back you!" cried Sky despite his fear.

Beverly turned around and screamed. She ran to save Adam, but the Heartless tower blocked her path. Terra and Aqua see this and they tried to help Beverly, but the Heartless were getting stronger. Just then, the others arrived. Genie, Doug, Piggy, Lloyd, Chicken Little, Spot, and their new friend Star arrived to help.

"When this boy found me, I told him that in order for me to become his summon, he needed to challenge me to a duel. But he ran off scared many times. I told him that if he refused to challenge me, I will kill him." Said the tall man.

"Please Darth Vader! Let me go! What will Luke say?" asked Adam.

"I am not the same Vader from your stories boy. I'm but an image of him and nothing else." Said Darth Vader, the most powerful man in the galaxy of stories.

"Then I'll challenge you!" said Sky.

Vader looked up and saw Sky.

"You? You will be willing to face me?" asked Vader.

"Yes! I will. Leave Adam alone. Face me instead!" said Sky.

Vader had no expression in his mask. He stood there in thought. He then nodded and pushed Adam to the side with his hand's invisible power.

"Little boy…. This is a battle meant for adults. Are you ready to pay the heavy price this battle will bring?" asked Vader.

"Yes." Said Sky.

"No Sky! No!" cried Adam.

"Sky? Your name is Sky?" asked Vader with surprise in his deep voice.

"Yeah! And what of it?" asked Sky.

Vader shook his head and ignited his red blade.

"Use your Keyblade against me then." He said with no emotion.


	18. Chapter 17: Jenkintown Part 3 Mustafar

Chapter 17: Jenkin Town Part 3 / Mustafar

Vader snapped his fingers and both Sky and himself disappeared into thin air. So did the Heartless tower. They all vanished after Terra struck down the last one.

"Adam! Baby!" cried Beverly.

"Where's Sky?!" asked Spot to Roxas.

"I don't know… this tall man came and …. Vanished with him." Said Roxas.

"He took him to Mustafar! It's a world in a galaxy very far away from us. If Sky beats Darth Vader in a fight, then they will return here. But if not…. That Means Sky….." Adam didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Then we'll have to just wait." Said Roxas.

"Are you sure?!" said Aqua.

"I trust the boy. Sky is more than what he seems." Said Roxas with a smile.

Sky woke up in a volcanic world. He looked around and noticed nothing but volcanoes and fire all around. The world was just that. Fire.

In an instant, Vader appeared. "Let us see who will win. The wielder of the Keyblade, or Sith Lord." Said Vader.

"Sith Lord?" asked Sky.

"The Sith…. It is Darkness child. Our power comes from the Force. It is very similar to your light and darkness in many ways. The Jedi for example use the light power of the force while the Sith use Darkness to their advantage. I use pure darkness and nothing else." Said Vader.

"Then if your darkness, why are you a Heartbinder? I thought only good friends were Heartbinders." Said Sky.

"In another life…. I was once a noble man. I had it all. A life. A loved one….. But it was all taken from me, and I became this." Said Vader.

"In another life….. then…." Sky was confused.

"If you beat me at this game, I will become your own Heartbinder and My story shall reveal itself to you. But should you fail…. Then you were never meant to be the wielder of the Keyblade." Said Vader.

Sky got into position.

"Tell me boy. Why do you fight? Is it for the light? Or is it something else?" asked Vader.

"I'm fighting for my friends, and family! And I'm fighting for my Dad!" cried Sky.

"Your father?" asked Vader.

"He was taken from me! My Dad… he took me in… he loved me. And I love him! And hopefully, he marries his girlfriend, and she will be my Mom! I can have a family again!" cried Sky with tears in his eyes.

"Family? Then this man you fight for isn't your biological father?" asked Vader.

"No. My real father passed away because he was a drunk. I loved him too. He will always be in my heart. But right now, today, I'm fighting for the father that wants to take me in as his own. I'm fighting for the future!" cried Sky.

Vader then charged Sky and they both struck their blades together. Vader's light saber was very hot. Sky felt the heat from his face and quickly used his Keyblade to push it away. Vader jumped and attacked Sky, burning him to the side.

Sky screamed in pain, but stood up. "I'm not going to give up. I refuse…." Said Sky.

He ran up to Vader and he stabbed Sky in the chest with the tip of the light saber.

Sky froze and felt intense pain. But he endured it. He thought of Sora and Kairi and their warm faces. His uncle and aunt, Roxas and Xion. He then heard a voice. A voice very familiar.

"Don't give up Sky! What are you doing standing there for!? Aren't you going to save my replacement or what?!" Sky looked behind Vader and saw his real father standing there like a ghost.

He was wearing his old jacket, and wearing sandals. "Sora needs you! He's still alive! You can't die here! Show this guy who's boss!" said the ghost.

Sky smiled and tear rolled down his cheek.

"You loved me so much. Now.. go and rescue Sora! And give him the love you gave me! I was lucky to have you…." Said Sky's father as he disappeared.

Sky stood up and faced Vader face to face.

"What is driving you? What is keeping you from dying?" asked Vader.

"My family. That's what's keeping me alive and standing. You can tear me to pieces with your blade, but I'll never fall." Said Sky.

"Most impressive. Then state your name to me once again boy." Said Vader.

"Sky! I'm Sky, son of Sora and Kairi!" said Sky with pride.

"Very well. Then you have passed this test. I will now aid you in battle! I am Darth Vader! Lord of the Sith! At your service, Master Sky." Said Vader as the world vanished and Sky found himself back in the mall with others. Vader went back to his Heartbinder, now belonging to Sky.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Saying Goodbye to Jenkintown and the new generation

Sky hugged Roxas tightly. "Uncle Roxas! I'm so sorry!" said Sky.

"Why are you sorry? You beat a summon! That's what a true Keyblade Wielder does." Said Roxas.

"Then it looks like I got a lot to learn." Said Beverly with a smile.

"You are his Uncle? You look way too young for that?" said Barry.

"I'm his foster Uncle. His Foster Dad is the one who is missing. And it looks like he wasn't in this world to begin with." Said Roxas.

"Well then how do you explain the monsters?" asked Erica.

"They vanished when Darth Vader took Sky away. Maybe he was the reason." Said Adam.

Sky felt a chill down his spine.

"Darth Vader? Who is he really?" asked Sky. He made a brief summary of what happened in Mustafar.

"I honestly don't know his entire backstory, but in this world, he is a legend. He is a Sith Lord who controls the dark side of the Force. It's a power only he uses." Said Adam.

"Yawn! Nerd, this guy was a bad guy, and you keep his action figures!" said Barry.

"It could have been him." Said Erica.

"Well anyway shnoopies, I got my Keyblade right here, so if anyone wants to mess with my babies, they have to go over my dead body first." Said Beverly. Adam gave her a hug. And so did Barry and Erica.

"Well, you were awesome back there." Said Barry.

"How come we don't have a Keyblade." Said Erica with a smile.

Sky lowered his gaze. "Sora wasn't on this world, and now we have a dark summon with us." Said Sky.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Said Roxas.

Moments later, they got on the ship and Sky fell fast asleep on Roxas's shoulder. He felt the same feeling Sora felt and covered Sky with a blanket.

"I can't believe I fell in love with you too." He whispered to himself. Just then, his gummiphone rang.

"Roxas? Is everything okay?" it was Aqua, who was with Terra back in Jenkintown.

"Aqua! Terra! Are you guys okay?! We haven't seen you in the mall." Said Roxas.

"Don't worry Ven, I mean Roxas, we have the situation under control here. It looks like the Horned King was in this world. Eye witnesses say he was outside the building when it happened." Said Terra.

"Of coarse he was. Why am I not surprised. Hey, anyword on Sora's whereabouts?" asked Roxas.

"We contacted Mickey. Donald and Goofy are worried sick." Said Aqua.

"We have one more world in our map, but by the looks of it….. it's level of danger is extremely high." Said Roxas.

"What is the name of the world?" asked Terra.

"Light Mountain." Said Roxas.

"Oh no. Roxas! Get out of there! The world….." Terra's voice broke off and the screen went blank. Roxas looked up and saw a colorful aura of light pulling the ship towards the world!

"Sky! Wake up! We got an emergency!"

Lea, Riku, and Namine entered the Library in the old mansion in Twilight Town. Ventus and Vanitas were there searching through the books.

"Why isn't there some way we can find the info faster on our phones?" asked Vanitas.

"Chip and Dale said they are working with Jiminy to create an Encyclopedia page." Said Riku.

"Boring." Said Vanitas.

"I know. But there's gotta be something related to the Horned King." Said Lea.

"Did you ask Isa about it?" asked Riku.

"I did, but Isa never met the guy. The only one who did was Xemnas, but that was a long time ago." Said Lea.

"I do remember something. Our old used to tell us this tale of the Black Cauldron, but he always took out the scary parts." Said Ventus.

"Thanks Roxas." Said Namine teasing Ventus.

"Haha, very funny." Said Ventus playing along with Namine's joke.

"I'm sorry, I like to tease you." Said Namine.

"So… how are things?" asked Ventus as he and Namine were searching through the books.

"Good. In a way." Said Namine.

"Did you tell Riku about… you know." Said Ventus.

"No. I haven't." replied Namine.

Ventus took a deep breath. "If your brother Roxas were here, he would have said something like… "Tell him!"

"I can't tell Riku! We have a lot on our plate right now." Said Namine.

"Namine, how much time do you have until… you know." Said Ventus.

Namine turned to him. "We aren't even married, and I … it would look so bad." Said Namine.

"I know. But we all are friends. I don't know how we all got together, and we all come from different time periods, but Namine, you are now a real person. You are Riku's beloved. Imagine…. You as Riku's bride!" said Ventus.

"But I can't. I'm…. I'm…" Namine was about to feel numb, until she heard Riku.

"Namine? Tell me what?" asked Riku.

Namine turned to Riku and summoned her courage.

"Riku……. I'm expecting." Said Namine.

Lea and Vanitas looked up and Ventus smiled. Vanitas pulled him aside. "You knew this?!" he said.

Riku didn't say a word. He pulled Namine's hands and kissed them.

"How long since you… found out?" he asked.

"About a month ago." Replied Namine.

"Oh Namine… you just made me the happiest man in all the worlds." Said Riku as he hugged Namine tightly.

"A new generation of Keyblade Wielders? Wow! What a time to be alive." Said Lea.

"First that boy Sora found, then the reports of certain people with the Keyblade in different worlds…." Said Ventus.

"Not to mention that we are going to have our hands full in teaching them all. I want to share my knowledge of Darkness and Light one day." Said Vanitas. Ventus smiled at his brother.

"Since when did you become so sentimental?" asked Ventus.

"Since Terra and Aqua married. It was around the time I joined you guys." Said Vanitas.

Riku and Namine did not let go. They were together…. Hoping for the future…..

Xion and Kairi were back on Destiny Islands and Roxas did not pick up his phone.

"What's going on? Why isn't he answering?" asked Xion.

"The worlds they went to…. One of them was like a suburban town according to the map. The last world is a mountain with lights." Said Kairi.

"I hope they are alright." Said Xion.

"Don't worry. They will." Said Kairi.

Just then, The Horned King arrived in front of them.

"Where is Sora?!" demanded Kairi.

"Your knight in shining armor? Asleep, where he should be. Perhaps, I can take you to him, so you can share the bed one last time." Said the Horned King as he moved his hand and Kairi fainted.

"No! Kairi! What did you do?!" cried Xion.

"Kairi is put under a sleeping curse that I perfected. I have been holding back my power for far too long. Allow me to change the subject; the final world Roxas and Sky are in is a world that has death and grief all over. I see three brothers…. Close to one another and are deeply connected by their hearts. But what's this I see? One of the brothers dies in the hands of a mighty mother bear! The two brothers are all that remain. One is consumed by vengeance and the other is on a journey of self discovery. A pity that story will come to a tragic end." Said the Horned King.

He then carried Kairi with him.

"Leave her alone!" cried Xion as she attacked the Horned King. He however grabs Xion's keyblade and does not let go.

"Dear young woman, please. I am a powerful king. You… you are noting more than a child playing a knight." He sneered as he carried both Xion and Kairi to a portal.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Terra, Aqua and Ventus meet at Yen Sid's tower. They have learned about the Horned King's whereabouts. "This is wrong. Very wrong." Said Terra.

"Especially that things are going south really fast. Sora is gone, again, and well… did you all hear about what happened to Xion and Kairi?" asked Aqua.

"We heard about it. Vanitas is meditating right now, trying to find a source of darkness somewhere." Said Ven.

"Hey, is this true. Is Riku and Namine expecting?" asked Terra.

"Yeah! That's so exciting! Although it's early to celebrate." Said Ven.

"Way to early. First, we need to find Sora, Sky, Roxas, Xion and Kairi. All of them are missing." Said Aqua.

"Hey guys! I found them!" cried Vanitas, running down the stairs from Yen Sid's tower.

"What is it? Did you find them?!" cried Terra.

"News! Please Vanitas! Tell us quick!" cried Aqua.

"They better be good news." Said Ven.

"Well, I got bad news and good news." Said Vanitas.

"Start with the bad." Said Vanitas.

"We cannot help Sora, Kairi and Xion. They are locked away in a world far from our reach, and only Roxas and Sky can enter. They are close to the edge." Said Vanitas.

"What's the good news then?" asked Aqua.

"Roxas and Sky… they are safe… but technically…. They are not safe at all." Said Vanitas.

"We know. They are in the world where the Lights touch the Earth. I heard that world is similar to The Jungle. You know, where Baloo and Mowgli live." Said Terra.

"Don't forget the Nesting Grounds. That place was dangerous." Said Ven.

"Then there really isn't anything we can do?" asked Aqua.

"Not now. But, something good will come out of all this. Darkness and Light will have to be in some balance in order for them to win. This fight really isn't ours anymore." Said Vanitas.

"I was afraid of that." Said Terra.

"Then what now?" asked Aqua.

"Could I tell you guys something?" asked Ven to the others. They all nodded.

"When I was… around during the days of the Keyblade War…….. before Xehanort took me away…. I remember hearing tales of a Black Cauldron. I remember Ephemer tell those stories from time to time." Said Ven.

"Ephemer!? We can ask him!" said Terra.

"But where could he be? Ever since Sora faced the Masters….. well he's been hard to contact ever since." Said Aqua.

"Boy, that was so long ago. It's been an year I know, but…. Gosh.." said Vanitas.

"Let's focus on today guys. Do you know where he could be Vanitas?" asked Terra.

"I don't know. But I know someone else who could help… but…. Let's say we are not friends at the moment." Said Vanitas.

"Who?" asked Ven.

"Taran. He was the one who defeated the Horned King long ago." Said Vanitas.

"Where is his world?" asked Terra.

"It's in the far reaches of space. Xehanort used to take me there for training, apart from the Keyblade Graveyard." Said Vanitas.

"Then let's go! We should speak to him." Said Aqua.

"But here's the thing. Taran lives in a farm and he already warned me to stay away long ago. I guess only you guys can go see him." Said Vanitas.

"Got it." Said Ven.

"Like in the old days." Smiled Terra. Aqua and Ven nodded and put on their armor and flew into space.

Vanitas stood there watching them and smiled. "I remember when I was their enemy. Strange I miss messing with them." Said Vanitas to himself.

Riku and Namine appeared with Mickey by their side. The mouse was wiping away his tears.

"I'll tell everyone else. You two take care." Said Mickey.

"We will." Said Riku.

"But, what about our friends? We can't leave them all standing like this." Said Namine.

"Don't worry. I'll fight. I will." Said Riku.

"Fight? Riku, with all due respect, this fight isn't ours no more. Only Sky can fight." Said Vanitas.

"How do you know this?" asked Riku.

"I saw it in a vision. Also, there's something I need to mention to you guys, and to Yen Sid." Said Vanitas.

Mickey, Riku and Namine got closer to Vanitas.

"The Horned King….. there's more to him that meets the eye…." Said Vanitas eerily………….


	21. Chapter 20: Light Mountain Part 1

Chapter 20: Light Mountain: Part 1

Sky woke up feeling cold all over. He realized he was in a different world. A totally different one than the ones he was used to. He looked around and noticed that there was nothing but forests as far as the eye could see.

"Who goes there?!" said a deep voice. Sky turned around in fright and saw a young man who looked like a hunter.

The young man's gaze softened as he saw the boy.

"Are you lost little one? Where is your village?" asked the hunter.

"Oh, I'm not from any village…." Said Sky weakly.

"Surely you come from a village. Besides boy, you can't be here! This forest is dangerous by day and by night! And it's cold! We are close to where the Lights touch the Earth." Said the young man as he got closer to Sky.

"Aren't you cold dressed in that sleeveless shirt? What's more, you look like you hurt yourself pretty bad." Said the young man.

He grabbed his satchel and took out a large blanket. "Wrap this on with you. You will need it." Said the young man.

"Thanks. Brrr… it's so cold." Said Sky.

"What's your story kid?" asked the young man.

"Sorry. My name is Sky. And I'm looking for my parents and my uncle and aunt. They have been kidnapped by a horned man." Said Sky.

"Horned man? Oh, you mean the Horned King?" he asked.

"How do you know him?" asked Sky.

"He appeared in my village not too long ago demanding for spiritual power. The shaman woman of our village banished him with her powers. That happened weeks ago." Said the young man.

"Wow. So there's light in this world?" asked Sky.

"You could say that. There is a mountain where the spirits of our family go to. I'm going there myself. But not for the mountain. I'm tracking down a bear." Said the young man.

"A bear? Why?" asked Sky.

"The bear I'm after killed both my brothers. I'm going to avenge them by slaying the animal." Said the young man.

"I'm sorry." Said Sky.

"It's okay. The names Dinahi. Nice to meet you." Said Dinahi.

Sky shook his hand, which was very warm.

"If you want, you can come with me. After I kill the bear, we can head back to my village and ask our shaman woman if she could help you." Said Dinahi.

"Thanks. I'll help you." Said Sky with a smile. He was grateful to find a friend.

Roxas woke up, close to the mountain. He got his gaze up and saw the Horned King standing there.

Roxas was too weak to fight. "Why… why are you doing this?" asked Roxas.

"Seeing you on the ground reminds me of myself when I was younger. I once had it all. But one day, it was all taken from me." Said the Horned King.

"You sound as if tragedy shaped you." Said Roxas.

"Tragedy? No, more like a blessing in disguise. What happened to me is none of your concern. But you Roxas…. You have potential." Said the Horned King.

"What?" asked Roxas.

"Join me slave. Join me and I can train you to become one in the dark! You once served the Organization. Darkness is in your blood! I would recruit Vanitas, but that young man lost his spine! You will join me and finish off what I have started!" said the Horned King.

Roxas let out a chuckle. "No. I'm done being used. I'm tired of having to serve people with wicked schemes. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you." Said Roxas.

"Then I will force you to sleep with your beloved! In a couple of hours….. the light will expire once again and Darkness will reign supreme!" said the Horned King as he picked Roxas up.

"What do you have planned?" asked Roxas.

The Horned King opened a portal and went in with Roxas.

They were now in another world… but it was a dark and sinister place.

They were in a castle, but already in ruins and falling apart. Roxas then saw barbarian skeletons dancing and drinking in the hallway and a creepy little elf dancing like a maniac.

"Sire! We unrobed the prisoners!" cried Creeper.

"Good. I want this guardian of light to see the sad reality of this situation he is now in." said The Horned King with a menacing voice.

He then took Roxas to a room. Roxas began to shout in anger and in fear.

Lying on a bed full of roses with thorns and skulls was Sora, Kairi and Xion. They were beaten, and stark naked on the rose bed. Roxas screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" cried Roxas.

"We made a mistake here. That girl with the red hair. Kairi… she's not like you and that other girl. Xion was it? Kairi is of no use to me. But her heart is deeply connected with Sora's. This is perfect to have you join them." Said the Horned King.

Roxas ran quickly to where they were. To his relief, they were all asleep. But this scene… it was disgusting and revolting. What if they were dead? What then? Roxas summoned both his Keyblades.

"I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!" he cried as he ran up to the Horned King. Then, the unexpected happened. A large sword like Keyblade appeared on the Horned King's hand. Roxas was stabbed in the chest and the blade pierced through him.

"No…" Roxas felt the world going black.

The Horned King then began to laugh….

"May your heart be your guiding key!!!" he screamed in triumph.

Sky woke up with a jump, breathing hard.

"Can't sleep?" asked Dinahi.

"I had a bad dream…. My family… they were in some bed made of roses and skull were all over…. It was awful." Said Sky.

Denahi got to his side and sat next to him.

"I had a bad dream too. About my brother Kenai. When Sitka died, Kenai and I got into a big fight, and Kenai was mauled to death by the bear. I have been tracking the animal down for a long time. But you know what's strange. The Bear I'm after is with a cub. I don't remember there being a cub and every time I face the animal, the bear looks as if it wants to speak to me, but it can't." said Denahi.

"Really? Odd." Said Sky as he placed his head on Denahi's shoulder.

"I don't know. But I don't care either. That bear killed my brothers. They were all I had. My parents died a long time ago. They were in a fishing trip and there was an accident. Sitka would always protect us and Kenai…. Gosh. Talking about them makes me feel sad." Said Denahi.

"Don't worry. We'll find your bear. And we'll save my family. I just know it." Said Sky. He looked up and saw an eagle on a branch far away.

"That eagle. It's been following us." Said Sky.

"Yeah. It's been following me ever since I started my hunt. Reminds me of Sitka. His totem was the Eagle of Guidance. I got the Wolf of Wisdom." Said Denahi.

"And Kenai? What totem did he get?" asked Sky.

"Sadly, he got the Bear of Love." Said Denahi.

Sky lowered his gaze. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"Nah. It's alright. Kenai hated his totem. He threw it on the ground before he went to face the bear himself. I still have it. It's on the tip of my spear." Said Denahi pointing at his large spear. The Totem was dangling from it.

"It's looks so well made." Said Sky.

"Sky, we'll find your family. The Horned King couldn't have killed them. The way he moved… he looked like a spiritual being. I don't think he was human at all." Said Denahi.

Sky looked up at Denahi. "Spiritual?" he asked.

"Our Shaman Woman's powers pushed him away. Her magic doesn't hurt us, but it did to him." Said Denahi.

Sky wondered for a bit. "Now that you mention it…. There is something wrong… the times I have seen him….." Sky then came to a realization. And a conclusion.

"You figured something out?" asked Denahi.

"I did." Said Sky.


	22. Chapter 21: Light Mountain Part 2

Chapter 21: Light Mountain Part 2

Sky and Dinahi reached a safe spot in the forest and decided to camp. "So Sky, what village do you come from?" asked Dinahi as he sharpened his spear.

Sky shook his head. "My village? It's far away. It's close to the beaches." Said Sky, lying about where he came from. He felt bad about it, but he knew he had to find common ground with Dinahi.

"The beach? That's super cold! Especially in the winter!" said Dinahi.

"It does get cold, but we're used to it. It's a lot nicer in the Summer time." Said Sky.

"No kidding. Summer is really good." Said Dinahi.

Sky didn't want to lie anymore, but he had to find a way to talk to Dinahi.

"Hey Dinahi? Is it true what they say? That there are worlds out there?" asked Sky.

Dinahi smiled and his face warmed up. "I believe there are other worlds. Even worlds within worlds. I don't think much about it though. However, when my brothers and I were kids, Tanana used to tell us stories about the outside world and about the legendary Guardians of light. We also knew the story of how the worlds were once one, then darkness separated them all." Said Dinahi.

Sky smiled. Dinahi looked at Sky curiously. "You come from one of those worlds." He said.

Sky nodded.

"That explains your weird clothes, and how unfamiliar you are to the forest. I noticed how nervous you were." Said Dinahi.

"I gave it all away huh?" said Sky.

"Then your family… they were taken by the Horned King because they did something against him?" asked Dinahi.

"Yes. You see, me and my family… we're guardians of light. We have a weapon known as the Keyblade, and it's supposed to stop monsters. So far, I haven't seen any monsters in this world, the ones that eat hearts. But I know they are out there watching. We fought with the Horned King a few times. But when he found us, he took my Dad. And now, he took my Mom, and my uncle and my aunt." Said Sky, recounting a few things.

"Then this thing with the horns, why does he want our world?" asked Dinahi.

"He wants the light." Said Sky.

"Oh. Then he's probably after the mountain. But it won't work. The Spirits of our world are strong. They will fight. However…. If we don't find your family, then Tanana will help. Hopefully." Said Dinahi.

"I'm surprised your cool with this." Said Sky.

"This is the first time I meet someone willing to help me. I've been all alone in this journey so far and…" Dinahi stopped.

"What is it?" asked Sky.

"Get down!" whispered Dinahi as he ducked his head in the bushes. Sky did the same and to his surprise he saw two creatures walk in the side of a large hill. It was an adult male bear with a male cub. Sky observed them and noticed that they were making sounds.

The older one grunted and snorted while the little one made slightly cute roars and grunts to the older one. They stood before something over the hill and the older one had his mouth open in shock. The little one looked as if it were smiling and moved forward. The older bear followed.

"That's it! That's the bear that killed my brothers!" said Dinahi.

"The older one! That big thing?!" asked Sky.

"I'm following it. I can't let it get away. Sky, cover me." Said Dinahi as he angrily got his spear and stalked in the bushes.

Sky followed him slowly and saw Dinahi enter a large plain of erupting volcanoes! Vapor was all over the place and Sky walked slowly.

However, all hell broke loose as Sky heard Dinahi scream. He jumped out of his hiding spot and attacked the older bear. The little cub began to scream and ran for dear life as the older bear began to defend itself from Dinahi, who was angry.

Sky called out. "Dinahi!" he cried. As he ran, a black smoke appeared before him. Dinahi turned and screamed. "Sky!" he cried.

"Don't worry about me! Go after the bear!" cried Sky, summoning his Keyblade.

Dinahi nodded and ran after the bears while Sky stayed facing the Horned King.

"The end is about to begin Sky. How long will it be until you finally give up and realize that all this journey was a waste of precious time." Said the Horned King.

"Where's my family?!" cried Sky.

The Horned King never smiled. His face was the same angry looking skull with glowing red eyes.

"Your family is dead." He replied coldly. Sky felt as if a sword stabbed his heart.

"Lies! Your lying!" cried Sky.

"I killed them in a bed of roses. Their carcasses are preserved there while I use their hearts to open a portal for me." Said the Horned King.

Sky tried to hit the Horned King with his Keyblade, but it went right through him.

"This world you are in is nothing like all the others you visited. Here, the stakes are higher and your limit is coming to an end. Look Sky! Look! Your new found friend is about to meet the feeling of misery and despair!" said the Horned King pointing behind him.

Sky watched as the fog got less thick because of the Horned King's powers and Sky watched in horror as Dinahi was on a log that was about to fall!

Sky wanted to help Dinahi, but he couldn't move. He was frozen stiff. He couldn't even talk!

"Watch as Dinahi meets his fate." Said the Horned King.

The log then let go, with Dinahi still on it. The two bears watched as the log fell. The older one… he looked devastated as Sky was. The Horned King turned to see Sky.

"I'm going to make this moment a torture for you. I will see to it you remain in this world and suffer longer. Here, you are in the middle of a forest that is unforgiving and to make matters worse, I spread Heartless all over. When they see you, they will automatically go after you and kill you if they are given the chance. The Heartless I chose are among the strongest there are. Also, there's something else…. If you dare to summon your Keyblade, your body will be frozen stiff like right now. Yes. The whole point is that you survive without the power of light. This is how things should be." Said the Horned King with a triumphant voice.

He then snapped his fingers and Sky was released. The Horned King left and Sky was all alone. Just then, he heard noises. He turned to see two large Heartless coming after him. Sky ran.


	23. Chapter 22: Light Mountain Part 3

Chapter 23: Light Mountain Part 3

Sky hid behind some bushes in the forest, and waited until the Heartless left. They vanished into thin air once they lost Sky. The frightened kid stood up and screamed. It was a scream so loud, it could have been heard in the mountains. Sky then fell on his knees and began to cry. He felt he just lost it all again. He lost Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Xion. Four people he looked up too and dared to call family. They were now gone.

Sky sat down and felt something on his pockets. He reached to grab some of the Heart Binders he collected in his travels. He looked at them and smiled. Alone he was at the moment, but perhaps there was hope.

First he called on the Genie. They spoke for a while, but not even the Genie would know where to find his family.

He then tried Lloyd, Chicken Little, Doug and Miss Piggy. The results were the same.

It wasn't even better with Spot, who tried to cheer him up, like the others of coarse. He then found a heart binder that really wasn't his, rather loaned to by Roxas. He told him Aqua was the one who gave him the Heart Binder, containing Star Butterfly.

However, even she didn't have the answers. Sky politely said goodbye to her, like all the others and placed them in his pocket. He looked down and realized only one remained. The dark heart binder with a weird hourglass looking image. Sky looked at it hard, and shook his head. But then he realized how desperate he was. Sky closed his eyes and summoned the dark one. The lord of the Sith himself. Darth Vader.

Sky looked up at the towering dark figure in front of him. There was nothing but the sound of his mechanical breathing. Sky nervously stood up, and waved his hand.

"What will you have me do young Keyblade Wielder?" asked Vader in his deep voice.

"Darth Vader…… I have a question." Said Sky.

Vader turned slowly to his side to notice the world he was in.

"Light Mountain. A world stuck between light and darkness. The guardians of this world are strong, yet how is it that evil managed to slip past them?" said Vader.

"You know where we are?" asked Sky.

"This world reminds me so much of the very last planet I ever set foot in my past life." Said Vader.

"What world was it?" asked Sky.

"A planet very far away from here. It would take a long time to get there. However, in this very world, I sense a strong flow of darkness coming from the mountain." Said Vader.

"The mountain? Is the Horned King there?!" asked Sky.

"Perhaps. If he is, then your family should be there as well, suffering." Said Vader.

"Suffering?! You can see them! Are they hurt?!" cried Sky.

Vader looked at Sky with his emotionless mechanical face.

"If you do not hurry soon, the light in them will expire, and for good." Said Vader.

"No! I have to help them!" cried Sky.

"And how will you plan on helping them when you don't even have the courage nor the grit to save them." Said Vader.

"What do you mean?! I can help them! I have the Keyblade!" cried Sky.

"So did the many wielders who were slaughtered in the Keyblade War." Said Vader.

Sky didn't say a word. Vader had a good point there.

"Just because you wield the Keyblade like your father does not mean you are truly a Keyblade Wielder yet." Said Vader.

"Then, if you know what I must do, teach me! Help me understand!" cried Sky.

"Understand? You know all too well what you stand for. You fight for what you believe in. Yes, the Force is getting stronger with you Sky. Your heart tells you what you want. However, the heart you have is also leading you astray as we speak." Said Vader.

"What do you mean?" cried Sky.

"Your heart is telling you to hurry and save your family. But at the same time, it is telling you to rush to your death first. And deep down Sky, you know that is not the way you want. You know that if you do something right away, those you love will die." Said Vader.

"I don't understand! I want to save them!" cried Sky.

"Yes. However, you also think what would become of you if you do try to save them. Do you fear for your own life too Sky? That can be very self serving." Said Vader.

"No! It can't be!" cried Sky.

"The question here Sky isn't where your family is. I believe your probably know where they are. You are afraid to admit it." Said Vader.

"I don't understand!" cried Sky.

"You are thinking of yourself too. Heroes don't do that sort of thing." Said Vader.

"You are wrong! All wrong! I'm good! I'll always be good!" cried Sky.

"Good you may be, but only time will tell what is truly deep inside your Heart." Said Vader.

"Lies! All lies!" cried Sky.

Vader took out his hand.

"If you wish to prove me wrong, then I dare say that you prove it to me. Prove to me you are capable of dealing with this emotional and mental battle you are in!" said Vader.

Sky wiped away his tears and looked up at Vader. Sky shook his hand.

"Then may the Force be with you……." He said deeply.


	24. Chapter 23: Light Mountain Part 4

Chapter 24: Light Mountain Part 4

Sky found himself in a small village in the forest. He was tired, hungry and full of anger. He was angry at himself and at the world around him. He started to even hate how things turned out to be.

As he entered the village, a young boy saw him. He was about Sky's age and he was tall as him. "Hey, are you lost?" he whispered.

"No. I know where I'm going." Said Sky angrily. Sky's clothes were dirty and he was almost falling down.

"You look bad! Please, let me help you!" cried the boy. He ran outside and took Sky's hand. He then took him in his tent.

Sky found himself in a bed in the tent and the boy was nursing his wounds. He looked at him softly and smiled.

"Your lucky those are just bruises." Said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Sky softly.

The boy looked at Sky and shook his head. "I shouldn't tell you my name." he said.

"Why?" asked Sky.

"My name…. it's a curse." Said the boy.

"A curse? Why is your name a curse. That's stupid." Said Sky.

"Regardless, the people of my village don't say my name because the shaman who lives here says it's an omen." Said the boy.

"An omen? Then this place sure has it's problems." Said Sky.

"Maybe." Said the boy.

"I'm Sky."

"You can just call me any name you like." Said the boy. He had warm features and his hair was blonde with beads on the side of his ear. In addition, he looked nothing like the people of this world. He looked so… other wordly.

"You have beads…. Bead? Can I call you Bead?" asked Sky.

"Yeah, that's cool." Said the boy.

Sky noticed that the boy looked sad and had a longing look on his face. Sky got up slowly from the bed on the floor.

"If not Bead, then…. What can I call you?" asked Sky.

The boy looked hard at Sky and shook his head.

"My name….it's cursed….." said the boy.

"Okay then don't tell me your name. Bead sounds a lot fine." Said Sky.

"Bead." Said the boy softly.

"So, this village…. Where are your folks?" asked Sky.

"I don't have any parents." Said Bead.

"No parents? Your on your own?" asked Sky.

"Yeah." Replied Bead.

"Okay, then… why aren't you with a family? Are there people who would be willing to take care of you?" asked Sky.

"No. We are lost kids." Said Bead.

"What do you mean?" asked Sky. Bead took his hand and they went out to the village. Sky was amazed to see that only children lived in the village. All of them, lonely and going hungry.

"None of us have the strength to hunt. We asked the Sprits time and time again to help, but no answer. And our shaman believes that this is how life is." Said Bead.

"And your shaman is….." Sky said.

Bead looked at him with a hard look. He then whispered in Sky's ear. "He is very evil. He took us all away and placed us here….." said Bead.

"Who would do this!?" cried Sky.

Then, one of the children blew a horn from the top of a tall rock. And the children all moved to the center of the small village. Boys and Girls of many ages got together and held hands in fear.

Sky hid among the crowd with Bead next to him.

"Please don't make eye contact with him." Said Bead.

Out of a large gloomy looking tent came a tall skinny man wearing outlandish clothes and with a toothy grin. Sky watched him and shook his head in disbelief. This man that stepped out… he was not of the world. He was not from Light Mountain at all. His clothes were a dead give away.

"Shaman Facilier." Said one of the children.

"Yes my little mortal friend?" he sneered.

"Please, how much longer until we have food? "asked one boy.

"Until I say so! I can't exactly use my powers to summon meals now can't I?" he said.

Just then, a skinny old woman stepped out of the same tent. "Oh Facilier, give them what the heck they want! That way, they would stop groveling." Said the old woman.

"Yzma my pet. Please don't rush me." Said Facilier like a gentlemen.

Then a few more villains stepped out. Another old woman with a fur coat, a large snake with a wicked grin, a skeleton man with a white Mariachi outfit, and a crab like monster.

"These people are Cruella, Kaa, Ernesto de la Cruz and Waternoose. They abducted us from our own village and brought us here." Said Bead.

"And these people say your name is a curse?" asked Sky confused.

Bead nodded.

"Why?" wondered Sky. Just then, right behind them, a dark shadow emerged. It was the Horned King himself.

The children all screamed.

"Scream and we will throw you all to the bears in the Salmon Run!" sneered Cruella.

"Thisss isss the mossst powerful moment in villainsssss hissstory." Said Kaa with his soft voice.

"Por favor chamacos. Be quiet and listen up." Demanded Ernesto de la Cruz.

"You will all bear witness to events that will now transpire here in this world." Said Waternoose.

The Horned King raised his arms.

"This is the moment! This is the moment when the hearts of children unite and the world falls into darkness! For too long we have suffered at the hands of light! For too long we have suffered! We suffered for nothing at all!" screamed the Horned King.

The other villains beside him began to clap. The children were watching in horror. "I can't let them do this!" cried Sky.

The boy looked at Sky and smiled. Sky turned to him and looked at him in confusion.

"Now is your chance. Go against the Horned King, and he may take you to your family." Said Bead.

Sky looked at Bead in confusion. But then, he noticed something scary about the boy. His eyes. They were burning orange. Sky took a step back and came to a disturbing realization.

"You lied about being part of this village…. You…. I know who you are…." Said Sky. He reached for his pockets to make sure and noticed that only one Heart Binder was missing.

"This… this is a test. One your making me go through!" he whispered.

"Well, you figured it out." Said Bead.

"Vader, why are you doing this?" asked Sky.

"To see how strong you are. Are you willing to go save your family? Go ahead! The Horned king is right there. Demand him to take you to your loved ones, and he will do so." Said "Bead."

Sky turned to see all the children in the village that was actually a prison. He could not believe this scene.

"If I go…. Then these children will…… no. It can't be this way." Said Sky.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Said "Bead."

"Tell me your name. Vader is your second name. Your other name is the curse." Said Sky.

Vader smiled and Sky felt chills seeing him like that.

"Anakin." He whispered.

"Anakin….." said Sky back. Vader stood up and transformed into his dark suit, right in the center of the village. The children screamed.

"What is this?!" cried Facilier.

The Horned King watched and summoned his own Keyblade. Sky couldn't believe his eyes.

"You….. you're a Keyblade Wielder!" he cried.

"To the end of the worlds." Said the Horned King.

Vader then jumped an incredible height and attacked the Horned King. "You… your one of the dark. Why are you in league with the light!?" asked the Horned King.

"I am not in league with any. I chose this path for the strength of this child is strong. He will learn all about the balance between light and dark." Said Vader.

"You sound as if you lost your spine!" cried the Horned King.

"No. You did. You hide behind your Keyblade like Sky. How pathetic." Said Vader. The two legendary villains then clashed and fought as rain began to pour on the land. The other villains were about to escaped, but Vader smashed something in the tent. A bag full of Heart binders. The villains all turned out to be copies and they vanished into thin air.

"Everyone! Listen! I will guide you to your villages! Tell me, where are they?!" cried Sky.

"We all come from the same village! It's close to Light Mountain!" cried a girl.

"Then lead the way! Let's all get out of here!" cried Sky. Everyone quickly joined forces with Sky and they all left as Vader and the Horned King were fighting and exchanging blows.

"That boy will die! He won't save his family in time!" said the Horned King.

"I do not care. What interests me is Sky's growth. His balance is what I'm interested in." said Vader as he used his red light saber to cut through the Horned King's robe.

The King took a step back and Vader showed no mercy. He then hit the Horned King with his light saber, only dealing damage.

The Horned King pushed Vader, and jumped an incredible height.

"I have traveled long enough! I truly need to destroy at least one world! When that happens, the rest will be easy!" said the Horned King.

"My ambitions were similar to yours. I too wanted to watch the worlds fall in the palm of my hand. But it was never meant to be. Just like how you will lose right this second." Said Vader as he used the force to make a tree fall on the Horned King.

The Horned King screamed in rage and with the palm of his skeletal hands, he burst flames out of the nothing. "You will suffer for this!" he exclaimed.

Sky watched from afar as the children were reunited with their families. He smiled as parents embraced their children with tears in their eyes. Vader appeared behind Sky like a shadow.

"The Horned King still lives. It appears only one will destroy him." Said Vader.

"Why did you put me through this?" asked Sky.

"You wanted to be shown the way. I do not have the answers. You answered them yourself." Said Vader.

"How?" asked Sky.

"You disappoint me child. I thought you knew." Said Vader.

Sky looked up at the shadowy figure which was Vader.

"Did you put the children before you?" he asked.

Sky looked at the families and smiled. "It was the right thing to do. If I left and found my family, they wouldn't have had theirs. This was the only way." Said Sky.

Vader then melted away. Sky watched as the shadow disappeared and before him was a young man with long brown hair and a scar on his right eye.

"Took you long enough." He said, with a normal voice. It was no longer that scary mechanical one from before.

"What the…." Sky didn't know what to say.

"In my past life, I was saved by my own son. He believed there was good in me. He never gave up on me. You remind me of him you know. Not only did you banish some of the darkness in your heart, but you banished what was in mine. Truly you are worthy of the Keyblade." Said Vader.

"Your not Vader anymore. Your Anakin, aren't you." Said Sky. Anakin nodded with a warm smile.


	25. Chapter 24: Light Mountain Part 5

Chapter 25: Light Mountain Part 5

Sky felt he had been in the same world for days. Only the heart binders kept him company, but he only used them when ever he encountered a large Heartless in the area.

As he traveled, The Horned King attacked him with everything he had. He sent his Heart binding villains to attack Sky many times in the world. The villains would summon Heartless from all over and attack Sky, who was now getting stronger by the minute.

Eventually, Sky reached a small village close to the mountain. Light Mountain was only a few hours away. He took refuge in the abandoned huts. He laid down and closed his eyes. Sky felt he was at his limit. He then summoned Anakin.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Anakin was easy to talk to, at least in Sky's mind.

"I'm lost. I don't know where to go, or what do to. I'm just heading towards the mountain." Said Sky.

"This world is powered by Spirits. And you may have noticed an eagle flying over us." Said Anakin.

"The eagle? I wonder why it's following us." Said Sky.

"Check it out. Maybe it knows something we don't." said Anakin.

Sky got up and Anakin went back to his heart binder. He walked out and saw a large eagle standing on the ground looking straight at him.

"Who are you?" asked Sky.

The eagle made a noise and flew into the air. Just then, Sky heard footsteps. He turned and summoned his Keyblade.

"Sky?" asked the young man, who looked miserable and tired as Sky was.

"Dinahi?! Thank goodness! How did you find me?" asked Sky.

"I followed the eagle. I was lost and ready to give up, until it came." Said Dinahi.

Sky went over and hugged Dinahi.

"What happened? How did you end up here?" asked Dinahi.

"I traveled here for days. I don't know how long it's been." Said Sky.

"There is only one way to solve this. We travel to Light Mountain. It's a couple hours away." Said Dinahi.

"I'll go with you. This time, I won't stop fighting." Said Sky.

"You didn't find your family yet did you?" asked Dinahi.

"No. But I know who where to look now." Said Sky.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and finish this." Said Dinahi.

A couple hours have passed and Dinahi and Sky were at the summit of Light Mountain. They were tired, exhausted and ready to fall. That was until they heard growling. They decided to look over the hill and to their surprise, the same male bear Dinahi was following was right there on the spot.

"Good. Let's end this." Said Dinahi as he jumped over the hill and attacked the Bear.

Sky joined in on the fight and tried to help Dinahi kill the animal. But, something was not sitting well for Sky. He realized the little bear cub was not with him.

Sky looked around and to his surprise, Dinahi had the bear under his control. The bear looked exhausted as they were. Dinahi pulls his dagger from his pocket and is about to stab the bear when suddenly the little bear cub came out of nowhere and pushed Dinahi to the ground.

"Dinahi!" cried Sky watching. Dinahi stands up and sees his spear. The only way to kill the bear once and for all. Sky, Dinahi, and the little bear rush to get the spear.

The big bear started to roar in panic and Dinahi reaches for his weapon and aims it at the bear. Sky watches anticipating what was to come next. Suddenly, the mountain burst into light!

Sky, Dinahi and the bear cub watch in confusion as the mountain is engulfed in a beautiful aurora. The bear was in the sky, held on to by a giant eagle. The Eagle flapped it's wings and the bear transformed into a boy. A young man about Sora's age. He was then placed on the ground and the eagle landed to take the form of another young man. He was taller than the boy and Dinahi.

"What's going on Dinahi?" asked Sky.

"That… that bear… was my brother… Kenai. The one who was supposed to die. And this.. .this is Sitka." Said Dinahi with his mouth wide open.

Sitka sits nexts to Dinahi and speaks. "Good to see you again Dinahi." Said Sitka.

He grabbed the totem from Dinahi's spear, takes his blanket and puts it around Kenai who was watching with tears in his eyes.

"Sitka. Is it really you?" asked Kenai.

Sitka nodded. "You passed your journey. But it isn't over just yet." Said Sitka.

Sky then heard a faint growl. He turned to see the little cub hiding behind some rocks. Denahi, Sitka and Sky watch as Kenai approaches the cub.

"Koda. Don't be afraid. It's me." Said Kenai.

The bear cub, Koda, runs towards Kenai and hugs him. Kenai and Koda then begin to cry as Kenai kisses Koda on his face.

He looks back at Dinahi, Sitka and Sky.

"He needs me." He whispers to his brothers.

Dinahi stands there thinking and finally smiles. "You know, he did look better as a bear." Said Dinahi.

Sitka begins to chuckle. "Is this what you choose Kenai?" he said softly.

"I do. But Denahi…" said Kenai.

Denahi stands up and walks towards his brother.

"Kenai, no matter what you choose, you'll always be my little brother." Said Denahi.

Sky then began to cry and place his hands on his mouth. This was too much for him to bear. This was the most beautiful and sincere moment Sky ever witnessed.

Denahi and Kenai hug and Sitka waves his hand. In an instant, Kenai transforms back into a bear.

"Did I say little?" said Denahi.

Kenai roars with glee. Then, the three brothers hug and watch as Koda also reunites with the spirit of his mother, a large bear. Sitka then pulls Sky aside.

"I know who you are. You are one of the Keyblade Wielders." He said softly.

"Yeah, and I won't stop until I find my family." Said Sky with hope.

"That is a wise and good answer. But before you go…. There is someone you need to see." Said Sitka as he smiled warmly. Sky watches the aurora and a sea lion approaches him. It then takes the form of a person Sky never thought he would see ever again.

"Father!?" cried Sky.

"In spirit form." Said Sky's father. He was wearing the same stupid old outfit of his, but now it was clean and kept, and his mustache was strangely combed. Sky ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"How can this be? How did you end up in this world?" asked Sky.

"Sitka saved me. It appears the aurora is connected to all the worlds due to it's light." Said Sky's father.

"Wow. That explains why you're here." Said Sky happily.

"I wish we could catch up my son, but we haven't a moment to lose. Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Xion are in the hands of the Horned King. You are the only one who could stop him." Said Sky's father.

"But I don't know where to look." Said Sky.

"But I do. And I can take you there." Said Sky's father.

He waved his hand a door appeared. "Use your Keyblade to open this door and it will take you to Bald Mountain. That is the evil realm of Chernabog." Said Sky's father.

"Bald Mountain? But I thought Chernabog was just a myth." Said Sky.

"He's all too real and has served the Heartless for far too long. In fact, you probably figured something out about the Horned King did you?" said Sky's father.

"Yeah. The Horned King is actually a heart binder. But why does he have a Keyblade?" asked Sky. He saw him wield his days ago.

"Chernabog must have given him power. Something is wrong with this picture Sky. You must stop them both if your are to save your family. Now go! Go and save the worlds!" said Sky's father. Sky gave him one last hug and used his Keyblade to open the door.

The final showdown was upon him at along last.


	26. Chapter 25: BALD MOUNTAIN

Chapter 25: Bald Mountain

"He's dead." Said Taran to Ven in the pig farm.

"Then, how is it that he's alive?" asked Ven.

"I wish I knew, but I don't really know how." Said Taran.

"How did he die?" asked Aqua.

"The Black Cauldron destroyed his body the moment he touched it. You see, there was a spell he cast the raised the undead. If it wasn't for the sacrifice of a dear friend of mine, then the Horned King would have been unstoppable." Said Taran.

"This means only one thing…. The Horned King we are facing now is….." Terra didn't want to finis the sentence.

Everyone standing there realized the dark truth. And by now, Sky also knew of this. The Horned King himself is a Heart Binder Summon.

In the gloomy realm of Bald Mountain, the Horned King sat on his throne, sipping tea. He was happy to know that his plan was coming into motion. However, this was a second chance given to him and only he alone. He did not was to fail. He couldn't afford to fail. It was a luxury he didn't want to lose.

Long ago, during the time of Organization XIII, Xemnas summoned him by creating the Heart Binder. Due to his connection with Xehanort, the fallen Keyblade Master, he was able to summon him. Xemnas commanded The Horned King to spread darkness to the worlds when he knew when the time was right. The Horned King waited and watched behind the scenes. After Xemnas was destroyed during the final battle against Xehanort, the Horned King began with his terrifying plan.

He was going to destroy the worlds and end them all, himself included. The Horned King had no family, no friends, nothing to lose at all. This was his mission. To bring an end to all worlds. First he needed to spread Darkness on worlds he believed were weak such as Polie World, Lake Hoohaw, and Bear's house. Those worlds were nothing like the others and he thought darkness would be spread easily there. However, to his surprise, each of those pathetic little worlds had their own light, and it was very strong. Stronger than his own darkness. That boiled the Horned King to his empty body. He had no soul and no heart what so ever. The Horned King was devoid of emotion. And strangely, he embraced it.

"Sire! They woke up!" cried Creeper. The Horned King stood up, stretching his long arms.

"As I predicted." He said.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Xion were on the rose bed, and in pain. They woke up briefly, but they were all losing consciousness again. By the time the Horned King arrived, he noticed only Sora remained awake.

The Horned King entered the room and ordered his skeleton soldiers to put them in separate rooms in the castle, located in Bald Mountain.

"Hurry. Them away and hide them. But Sora and Kairi will remain together. I have a plan. And one that will break the boy. I sense he is arriving any minute now." Said the Horned King.

Sky arrived on the spot and looked up at the dark mountain. This was nothing like the snowy and beautiful Light Mountain from the last world. Sky shivered a little and took a deep breath.

He climbed his way to the top slowly and then, something wonderful happened. A beautiful woman stood there watching Sky.

"Your almost there. Don't give up brave one." Said the beautiful woman in blue. She then grabbed her wand and touched Sky's forehead. Sky closed his eyes and opened them. He was now in front of the castle. In front of the Horned King's domain.

Sky turned around and saw the woman there. "May your heart be your guiding key." She whispered and vanished.

"The Blue Fairy? Wow. She's beautiful. Can't wait to tell Sora and the others." Said Sky as he got his Keyblade ready and charged in the castle.

Sky ran and the Skeleton Guards ran after him. Sky attacked a few of them with his Keyblade and ran straight to the throne room.

The Horned King himself was standing there with Creeper by his side.

"Sire Look!" said Creeper.

"I know idiot. I see him too." Said the Horned King.

"Where is my family!" demanded Sky.

"They are dead! But you are still alive. However Sky, this is still the only chance you have. Join me! We shall destroy the worlds! And you will be the one who will recreate everything! By now you probably figured out that I'm an illusion to the original Horned King. Yes, I have a Keyblade myself, but it's a fake! You are real! Destroy the worlds! Allow me to be your Heart Binder and you will reign supreme!" exclaimed the Horned King.

"You were a Keyblade Master yourself! That means that in a past life, you were good. What happened to you?!" cried Sky.

"When I was younger, I wanted to learn more about the Heart's secrets. But everything I studied was considered dangerous and all my research was destroyed. I fought alongside Yen Sid in the Keyblade Wars, and only he lived. I was killed in combat. My heart then fell deep into Darkness, creating me! Now that I'm standing, this is a chance I won't let go! I will help you Sky! Rebuild the lost world!" cried the Horned King.

"No! I will never join you! If I did, then all the families in the worlds will be destroyed! And all my new friends! If I joined you, everyone will die. Ollie, the Otter siblings, Tony, Vivian, The Goldbergs, Kenai, Koda, Dinahi. Not to mention my family. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion. I love them all. But most of all, I love my family. Sora became my Dad and I was taken in by his love. He once told his enemies that his friends are his power. Well guess what? My FAMILY is my power! And I'm theirs!" cried Sky.

The Horned King then began to laugh.

"You may not be Sora's actual son, but in this special case, his influence poisoned you! How pathetic. Guards! Kill Sky and bring me his carcass!" demanded the Horned King.

Sky then grabbed his Heart Binders and all of them appeared to defend Sky.

"That took a lot of guts kid!" said Genie.

"You would have been a great knight back at Mewni." Said Star.

"That's what champions are all about!" said Chicken Little.

"I see bones. Bones!" said Doug with his tongue sticking out.

"I'm going to have lots of fun with this." Said Lloyd with a mischievous smile.

"Uhh…. Are you guys friends of Jack Skellington?" said Spot.

"Come and get some you deadbeats!" cried Miss Piggy.

"This is where the fun begins." Said Anakin igniting his Lightsaber.

Everyone quickly attacked the skeletons their own way, using lazers, hammers, karate chops, wands and what ever power everyone had. Sky fought the skeletons too and then he saw the Horned King flee.

Sky ran after the villain and entered a room.

"What the…" Sky realized he had fallen into a trap. The door behind him closed and the Horned King appeared before Sky.

"Tis a pity Xemnas isn't here. He would have enjoyed this moment of triumph. But to be completely honest, I'm glad I am the one enjoying this." Said the Horned King as he snapped his fingers and a large bed appeared. It was Sora and Kairi, together in bed. They appeared to be sleeping soundly with Kairi embracing Sora, her head resting gently on his chest. Sora had one arm embracing her. It was as if they were truly sleeping and deeply in love.

Sky didn't feel disgust nor did he feel awkward. He did see that Sora and Kairi appeared to be naked, but a large red blanket covered them.

Next, Roxas and Xion appeared, in separate beds.

"I don't understand this." Said Sky shaking his head.

"What's there to understand?" asked the Horned King.

"My parents are in the same bed. Yet my Uncle and Aunt aren't. Why?" asked Sky angrily.

"Roxas is Sora's nobody. Xion is Sora's memory. Do you not see the darkness behind this?" asked the Horned King.

"In your own words, perhaps in a past life. But this is now. Release my family, or else!" cried Sky.

"Or else? You are a boy Sky. You cannot defeat me." Said The Horned King.

"I can at least die trying." Said Sky as he ran towards the Horned King. The villain summoned his own Keyblade and both of them exchanged blows.

Sky parried and took stabs at the Horned King, but he moved really fast. Despite wearing a long red robe, the king was agile.

Sky then hits the Horned King's face with his Keyblade. The Horned King simply smiled and then with his own Keyblade, he hits Sky really hard, sending him into the air and hit a wall. Sky falls, realizing he was bleeding from his chest and his head.

The Horned King smiled and walked towards Sky slowly. Just then, the doors burst open and Anakin flew in to attack.

His lightsaber pierced through the Horned King's body. The king screamed in pain and tried to fight off Anakin.

Sky watched in horror as the Horned King was then set ablaze by the same Light Saber.

Anakin then did the impossible. He beheaded the Horned King, sending his skull flying in the room. His body then fell on the ground and vanished into thin air. A small heart binder appeared before Anakin's feet.

"Destroy it!" cried Sky.

Anakin stepped on it, breaking the binder. The Horned King was no more.

Sky got up slowly and Anakin walked over to him, along with the other heart binders.

"Sky you are hurt. We must heal you." Said Anakin.

"But what about… my parents? My uncle and aunt? They need me. I can't leave them alone." Said Sky as he walked slowly towards the bed where Sora and Kairi were.

"Hey guys, don't you think it was all too easy?" said Spot.

"The Horned King just died. Something is not right." Said Anakin.

"You don't suppose…. There is someone here besides all of us?" said Genie.

Everyone looked around the room and to their surprise, feathers started to rain down on them.

"A clue?" said Lloyd.

"A sign. It must be evil." Said Doug.

"Let me guess, it's another Anime villain right?" said Spot.

"How are you going to wake your family now Sky? The skeleton is toast." Said Miss Piggy.

Sky watched his family sleep soundly. Anakin then stands by his side. "There is only one way to wake them. You know what must be done." Said Anakin.

Sky looked at his friends and smiled. "If I do this… promise me guys…. Promise me that they will return home…." Said Sky with tears in his eyes.

"I'm confused." Said Spot.

Everyone mumbled and then came a disturbing realization.

"Are you nuts?!" cried Lloyd.

"We can't do that! There must be another way!" cried Miss Piggy.

"Sky… are you sure?" asked Chicken Little.

Sky nodded at all his friends.

"You guys have been with me through thick and thin. Please guys, help me do this. I must save them." Said Sky.

Everyone turned to Anakin.

"You're the Jedi! Do something!" cried Lloyd.

Anakin placed a hand on Sky's shoulder.

"Are you ready for the price you are paying for this? There will be no going back." Said Anakin.

"I must do this… I love them." Said Sky.

Everyone nodded and they all hugged Sky. "Our hearts will always be with you." Said Anakin as he and the other heart binders vanished and Sky felt his heart open up.

Sky summons his Keyblade and pierces his heart.

He then began to sing, a song his father used to sing to him….

"When you wish upon a star…. Make's no difference who you are….. everything your heart desires will come to you….

………. If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme….

When you wish upon a star….. your dreams come true…….."

Sky then falls on the ground and Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Xion awaken.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sky found himself in the darkness. Diving deep into it's abyss. He opened both his eyes and lands on a familiar platform. He looks down to see an image of himself, sleeping and with patterns that had seashells, dolphins and fishes.

"Home." He said softly.

"You did it Sky. You saved the worlds." Said a voice.

"I know you. You spoke to me long ago in a dream. Your my heart are you?" he said.

"Yes, and you took very good care of me. You chose a path that was safe. You allowed your friends to help you and you gave your own life to save others. I owe you my life." Said the heart.

"I'm going to stay here. What will become of my family?" asked Sky.

"You cannot stay here. You deserve better. All you need to do is……..

Sky knew what to say.

"Open the door." He said.

Back home on Destiny Islands, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Xion were in grief. Sky was asleep, in a coffin inside the tree house. In a little bit, Riku arrived with Namine, holding her belly. By now everyone heart both the good news about Namine, but sadly, the news about Sky.

Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Vanitas, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Lea and Master Yen Sid arrived in the little tree house. Everyone was crying and in pain. Sky's lifeless body was a sight to terrible to watch.

Sora got close to the coffin, which was decorated with flowers, sea shells, and stuffed toys.

"You saved us. Thank you. We love you." Said Sora sadly. His tears fell on Sky's hands. He was holding his Keyblade.

"This can't be the end." Said Aqua softly.

Just then, everyone in the room fell silent and exchanged looks.

"Love! That's the answer!" cried Goofy.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Love! We all love Sky! Maybe…. Just maybe…" said Aqua.

Sora finally go the message and kissed Sky's forhead. Just then, Sky's body began to shine and a burst of light fell throughout the island.

And then, the most miraculous thing happened. Sky opened his eyes.

Everyone in the room cheered.

Sky looked up and smiled at his familiy.

"Took you guys long enough." Said Sky.

Sora chuckled and hugged his son. "I love you." He said softly.

"We all do." Said Kairi.

Sky began to cry. He not only woke up, but he was also taken in by a family.


	28. Chapter 27: The Final Chapter

Chapter 27: The Final Chapter

A few months have passed, and Sky was now a member of Master Yen Sid's Keyblade Wielders. Since there have been others out there in the universe, Yen Sid decreed that all Keyblade Wielders big and small will learn how to wield their own.

During those months, Riku and Namine married and welcomed their baby girl into the world, Shelly.

Roxas and Xion traveled to Lake Hoohaw next and met Peanut, Jelly and Butter Otter. They became their apprentices in that world.

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua decided to take Vanitas on more journeys so he can learn how to quote on quote help the inhabitants and be nicer along with others.

As for Sora and Kairi, they decided to live together along with Sky, now as a family.

They sat by their favorite Paopu tree and Sora and Kairi shared one with Sky.

"Your one of us now. It's only fair you get to eat a Paopu fruit from us." Said Kairi as she gave Sky a piece.

"Thanks guys. So…. What now?" asked Sky.

"The worlds are safe for now. We might as well enjoy our moment of peace while it lasts." Said Sora.

"Yeah. We should." Said Sky as he kneeled his head against Kairi's shoulder. Sora kneeled his head against Sky's and they embraced each other.

"Sky, we love you." Said Kairi.

"I love you back guys." Said Sky.

The family sat there watching the sun set on the peaceful horizon of Destiny Islands.


	29. Secret Ending

Epilogue

Bald Mountain was all alone and quiet. Until a dark shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere, wearing a black hood. He looked around the area with hatred in his eyes and slowly walked around, trying to peace back together what has happened.

He laughed a cackle. "So…. Darth Vader…. You once again joined the light. All the more reason to destroy you for your betrayal." Sneered the old man under the black hood.

Emperor Palpatine stood up slowly and cackled again.

"May the force be with you all indeed! Hahahaha!" he cackled once again, knowing all to well that he finally had another chance. A chance to rule the worlds………………………


End file.
